


The Lonely Souls

by BloodMoonWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, NO dub-con, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMoonWarlock/pseuds/BloodMoonWarlock
Summary: Magnus was an unmated Alpha, having been alone for his entire life, never having found a match. In the mid-1950s, A/O Centres started opening up to help the rare Alphas and Omegas find a match of the opposite second gender and Magnus somewhat reluctantly signed up. Tired of the mental and physical pain of being lonely for so long, Magnus was willing to try anything but even with the help of of the Centre he couldn’t find anyone and was starting to believe he was cursed, destined to be alone forever.Alec was a unmated Omega, having almost everything he could ever wish for. He had a loving family and good friends, he was the first Omega to be promoted to the position of ‘Head’ of an Institute and thrived, but something was still missing. In a desperate attempt to fill the hole in his heart he signed up with the A/O Centres, thinking he had nothing to lose.A how-they-met story.





	1. Storytelling

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

#####  **52 YEARS AGO**

Magnus looked down at the form lying on the table in front of him. He had never seen himself going to one of these Centres but after several hundred years alone he was willing to at least try it. Being an Alpha had its perks, as a Warlock your magic was more powerful, you had more energy, you could more easily reach peak physical condition and you were popular. Alphas made up about 3% of the population, no matter the race, Omegas made up another 3%, but Omega’s were only sought after by Alphas and Betas with certain kinks, Alphas were popular in general and amongst everyone. 

Being an Alpha definitely had its benefits, but also had its clear downsides as well, like the physical and mental need for a mate. It wasn’t just something someone had made up either, it was biology and ignoring it was painful. Based on your mindset and your thoughts, your body would release chemicals into your bloodstream that again would activate the scent glands that worked like a beacon, attracting Omegas. That alone wouldn’t be a problem, even though the scent was often referred to as ‘the stench of desperation’ among Betas, the problem was when it went unanswered. For an Alpha, breathing in the scent of an Omega matching you would start a chemical reaction, often resulting in a change of mood. You could go from sad to happy, upset to calm, calm to excited and so on, but if your ‘call’ went unanswered the chemicals in the blood broke down on their own, causing muscle aches and pain. 

That ache had been what Magnus had been living with for years. He had met Omegas, even been with a few over the last century or so, but a random Omega didn’t automatically work either because their chemical reactions were wrong, which resulted in it all feeling a bit… off, so Magnus had caved and now sat in one of the many Alpha/Omega Centres, feeling a little out of place. 

The Alpha/Omega Centres had started popping up in the mundane world some sixty odd years ago, but in the Shadow-World they had only truly been around for ten years. The centre he was in was located in Manhattan and was one of the larger Shadow-World Alpha/Omega Centres in the country. It was easy enough, you went in, filled in a form of who you were and what you were looking for, they took a sample of your blood and that was it. 

‘Name’ it read, and Magnus slowly and painstakingly wrote his first name in cursive in the most elegant font he mastered. They didn’t take pictures, so apart from his scent, this form and how it was filled out would be the only thing ‘describing’ him to a potential Omega.

‘Year of birth’ was the next and Magnus stopped for a second before skipping it all together. Age was a sensitive subject amongst most Warlocks and even some Vampires so he was sure it would be acceptable to skip it. 

‘Race’? Magnus looked at the little boxes he could tick. Surprisingly, there was a box for ‘Mundane’ which meant that the few Mundanes that knew about the Shadow-World were welcome to take part, which Magnus didn’t mind but was still a little surprised by. He ticked the ‘Warlock’ box and moved down the form. He skipped the option of saying what his Warlock marks were and instead filled in height, eye colour, hair colour and so on. 

All the way at the bottom of he form were the few remaining questions and empty boxes to fill. 

Preferred gender of partner? Magnus’ hand hovered over the two boxes. He didn’t really have a preference, but he first crossed for female. Out of the 3% that made up all the Omegas, only ⅓ of them were male and it was an unspoken rule that those were ‘reserved’ for straight female Alphas or gay male Alphas, but a small rebellious part of him won though and he crossed out for male as well before he could change his mind. 

The last question was simply if there were any races he preferred, but that didn’t matter so he crossed out all of them, even Mundanes and Shadowhunters, he just didn’t want to be alone anymore. 

#####  **  
****THE PRESENT**

Sitting in one of his deep chairs with a martini glass in his hand, Magnus listened to a distraught young Werewolf who was explaining why he needed a calming potion. He had only transformed a few weeks back and was not dealing well with the changes, so the Alpha of his pack had suggested he come see Magnus. It was unconventional for High Warlocks to take on customers like this, but the young man was one of Luke Garroway’s pack members and the Werewolf Alpha had been an ally and friend for years. 

Promising the Wolf that he would create the potion, for the right price, Magnus stood up. His phone vibrated in his pocket just as he did, but it would be unprofessional to check his messages while he was still with a client so he ignored it. The man was thanking him, bowing and curtseying and doing all other forms of thankful gestures he could seemingly think off as he walked backwards towards the door, almost crashing into some bookshelves. Magically putting his drink down, Magnus brushed his hands down over his waistcoat to even out any wrinkles in the fabric as he followed the man to the door. 

“When will it be done?” the man asked, his tone low and in a stutter. He seemed friendly enough and Magnus did always feel a slight pity towards those who were just thrown into the Shadow-World, knowing from his own experiences that it could be a harsh and lonely place if you didn’t have good people around you. “Give me two days, then you can come and pick it up” he started and gave a small smile “past noon” he added, as there was no way he would get up any earlier than that. 

The man thanked him for the nth time before finally exiting the loft, closing the door behind himself. Letting out a sigh, Magnus grabbed his left hand with his right, rubbing his thumb into the soft palm of his hand. The pains and aches in his muscles and joints were so constant that he almost couldn’t remember what it was like to not feel them, but it was still a bother and he was constantly trying to rub or magic some of it away. Making his way back into his living room before heading for the kitchen, Magnus picked up his drink again and had a sip of it. Alcohol helped with the pain but it also helped with his scent which was partly the reason he almost always had a drink in hand while people were over. To an Omega, even one who wasn’t an exact match, his scent would be warm and inviting (according to the last Omega he had been with), to other Alphas it was apparently basically neutral, but to Betas however, it could be bitter and unappealing. 

Putting his drink down on the counter he went over and checked a dish that he had decided to make from scratch, it had simmered now for a good 30 minutes while the young client had been over. Lifting the lid and stirring it a few times in an infinite pattern, Magnus took in the lovely smell of spices as he fished his phone out of his pocket to see what had text in. 

The sender showed up as A/O C, which Magnus recognised as the Alpha/Omega Centre and he figured that it was them informing him that if he wanted to stay in the system they needed another blood sample. Taking a deep breath as he opened the message, Magnus wondered why he even bothered with it anymore. 

The message was long, a draft-for-a-short-novel long and based on the amount of legal terms that were filling his screen, his guess of what the message was shifted from ‘please update sample’ to ‘updated terms’. The blood they took was put through some long and complicated process that changed it into samples of scent. Usually, it could be stored for up to ten years before it needed to get changed, but they usually ‘ran out’ before that happened so it wasn’t unusual to be called in. Magnus was sure he had been in and updated his within the last 5-7 years or so (even if it was hard to keep track with all the years bleeding together), so updated terms seemed more and more likely.   


‘Granted a request to release further confidential and previously withheld information to..’ Caught Magnus’ eye as he skimmed the message and came to a full stop. Request to give further information to what? Who? Scrolling a bit up again, Magnus thoroughly read every word. 

_ The Alpha/Omega Centre, Branch of Manhattan. Have granted a request to release further confidential and previously withheld information about C#28914082-218 to to an interested third party. Under the terms and conditions stated above and the previously signed agreement,  _ _ § 15.2 _ _ , forms 2.a, 2.b and 3.a have have been released... _

Magnus’ train of thought derailed as he read the message. He had been in the A/O C database for years and years but this was the first time anyone had shown any interest. Feeling his mouth go dry, he just looked at the text for a long time. 

Suddenly finding himself unable to not smile, Magnus lowered his phone and just stared emptily into the space in front of him. Someone had felt something when they had been presented with his scent. It was a nice feeling even if it also felt a little scary. Magnus had spent most of his life alone, rarely being with anyone except strictly physical interactions that usually burned out before they had the chance to grow into something more. He had never felt a true connection to any of the few Omegas he has spent time with either, so even the idea of this possibly being the start of something was nerve wracking. Things had been harder before the A/O Centres started popping up around the world and it hadn’t been uncommon for Alphas and Omegas to never meet someone they were a match with, and because half a mortal life time had passed since Magnus had first registered, he had for some time thought that maybe his ‘match’ had come and gone without him finding him or her, or that maybe because of his own kind of unique background, there simply wasn’t anyone for him.  

Lost in thought, Magnus only snapped out of it when he started smelt something burning and looked down to see his dish running over the edge of the pot, bubbling and sizzling against the hot stove. 

#####  **AT THE NEW YORK INSTITUTE**

Holding the grey envelope in his hand, Alec walked quickly though the centre of the Institute. A few people had walked up to him asking him questions, but that was to be expected as he was now the Head of the Institute. Finding his way towards the private quarters of the building, Alec turned a corner so quickly he almost bumped into Izzy and Jace who both took a step back, smiling. 

Returning the smile, Alec was about to make a half circle and walk past them when Izzy grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back. “Is that what I think it is?” she asked, nodding her head against the envelope he was gripping tightly. 

“You matched?” Jace beamed and reached for the papers but Alec quickly pulled his hand back. He hadn’t even looked at it himself yet, so he wasn’t about to hand it over to Jace or anyone else. 

Izzy’s features went soft and a small sound escaped her as her eyes met Alec’s again “you did, didn’t you? What's he like?” 

Letting out a sigh, Alec tried to not blush. He hadn’t been too thrilled about the idea of signing up with the Alpha/Omega Centre, but he had felt lonely and maybe a little vulnerable when his sister had suggested it for the 3rd or 4th time and given in. Most things in his life were going great, he loved his family and his job and he had even gotten the position as Head of the Institute which he was the first Omega to ever accomplish, so he couldn’t really complain, except something inside of him was just constantly aching for something, someone. 

“It's not a match-match, there is only a 30% chance that he will respond” Alec said, feeling his ears go a little warm. Love and relationships were one of the very few things he found slightly uncomfortable to talk about and he found himself unable not to blush even when talking to Izzy and Jace. 

Frowning, Jace had given up trying to take the envelope and looked at him questioningly. “Respond? What's not to like? You’re a catch. You got it all, looks, personality...”

Shaking his head, Alec rubbed his fingertips against the paper envelope “It doesn’t work like that.” Alec replied. The Alpha/Omega Centres were efficient, but it seemed a little impersonal. You sat on a white plastic chair in front of a white plastic table in a room that was also completely white (from the ceiling to the floor) and smelt small white paper strips with numbers on them, trying to feel anything other than out of place in the overly sterile surroundings.

It had happened though. One little strip of paper had given off the most perfect scent, a scent that had made him feel both weak and strong all at once, and the fact that someone actually had that scent as their natural one had almost been too much for Alec to wrap his head around. Biting back a smile as he thought back to it, Alec looked down at his hand that held the information about the mystery man. 

“Is he a Shadowhunter?” Izzy Asked. 

“I don’t know” 

“How old is he?” Jace continued. 

“I don’t know” 

“Is he–” Izzy started but Alec cut her off. 

“I haven’t read the file yet. I don’t know anything about him other than that it's a him and an Alpha” Alec interrupted. He hadn’t wanted to sit at the Centre and read it, it had felt like it was something he should be doing at home, in comfort, not at some white space void of personality, but at the same time he was almost scared to get to his room now and be able to. 

Izzy and Jace looked at each other for a second, maybe feeling the slight tension in the air before they both smiled at him. They didn’t know what it was like to be an Omega and never would as they were both Betas, but they never stopped trying their best to understand. “Do you want us to be there when you do?” Izzy asked, her voice soft. 

Nodding without really thinking about it, Alec reacted more than he replied. He did want some emotional support and Izzy and Jace were probably the only ones he trusted to give it to him in this setting. 

The three of them made their way to Alec’s bedroom and Jace dropped down in one of the heavy deep chairs standing a few feet from the bed while Izzy sat down cross legged next to him on the bed. Sitting on the edge, Alec looked at the sealed grey envelope for a few seconds. Up in the left corner was a small black print of the Alpha/Omega Centre logo and in the top left corner was a small sticker with the number  _ C#28914082-218 _ , the only other thing he knew about the mystery man. 

Exhaling once sharply, Alec grabbed the corner bit of the seal and slowly ripped the envelope open. Glancing over at Izzy, he reached in and pulled out the contents. There was two  information sheets from the Centre and the form filled out by the unknown man. The three paper pages making up that were covered in plastic, probably to conserve them Alec thought as it was clear to see that this form had been filled out a little while ago. The paper had probably once been completely white, but after what seemed like years of storing it had turned a soft yellow. The logo of the A/O Centre up in the corner looked a little different, but Alec didn’t know when they might have done a rebranding so he couldn’t tell how long ago the forms had been filled out. 

Politely only glancing at the papers, Izzy sat silently next to him. Jace had sat slightly straighter and craned his neck a little, clearly trying to sneak a peek.  _ Magnus _ the handwriting read in the name field and Alec found himself smiling, liking the mental sound of the name and feeling like it somehow fit the man’s scent. 

Looking the form over, Alec could see that a few fields were blank, including the year of birth. 

“So?” Jace asked, a little more impatient than Izzy, or maybe his sister just had a good enough view that she could read what it said herself. 

Running his thumb over the smooth plastic covers, Alec chewed on the inside of his lip “He is a Warlock” he said as he read it, thinking yet again that it fit with his scent as it was nothing if not magical. 

“His handwriting is beautiful” came from Alec’s left and confirmed that Izzy had indeed been able to read it on her own. “Please tell me you you didn’t just scribble your information down like you do when you write your reports” she added with a small chuckle, keeping the mood light. 

Shaking his head, Alec kept looking the first page over “I didn’t write anything, it was all filled in digitally” he answered. 

Izzy went silent and then let out a small gasp and when Alec looked at her, she had a sad expression on her face. “How old is this form?” 

“It doesn’t say” Alec replied. 

Izzy’s hand moved to her chest and she looked pained “How long do you think he has been alone?”

Feeling a small sting in his chest at the question, Alec swallowed “It doesn’t automatically mean he has been alone since he filled this out, maybe he met someone else and just signed up again after, he is a Warlock.” 

Pushing up, Izzy walked over to his desk and started pushing some papers around, opening drawers and flipping though the papers there. “What are you doing?” Alec asked, confused and missing Jace as he had gotten up and now sat down on his right side, clearly finding the flow of information lacking and dealing with his own curiosity. 

“Just the…” Izzy started before pulling out some papers stapled together in the top left corner. Alec recognized it as his part of the ‘contract’ he had signed with the Alpha/Omega Centre. “You had me read through this to make sure it wasn’t anything dodgy and I remember…” Izzy stopped as she started flipping through the pages, 12 in total. “Here” she said and pointed to one of the paragraphs on one of the pages. “It says that if you find a partner outside of the centre you are contractually binded to inform them so that you can be removed from the database as they aren’t interested in hooking you up with a side-bitch, well, worded slightly different than that” she said with a crooked smile as she was clearly paraphrasing. 

“That doesn’t mean that he couldn’t have been with someone and then re-joined” Alec replied but not feeling too confident with what he said, but he just didn’t like the idea of Magnus having been alone for a long time. He didn’t even know the man, but he somehow still found the thought of him hurting unpleasant. 

Shaking her head, Izzy waved the papers before pointing at them again. “It says here too that if you chose to be taken out of the database all of your samples and papers will be destroyed, safely, whatever that means. If he had been out of the system and re-joined then his forms would be newer” 

Izzy was making sense and the fact that she was made Alec feel a little sick. How long had be been alone? This form was clearly an original and not a copy, had he filled out several or did that mean that he was the first and only one to ever request it? In how many years? 

“This guy seems great though” Jace sounded of to his side, having clearly read the entire page. “It’s not a lot of personal stuff here, obviously, but he is clearly not prejudice. He has even said it's cool to be with Mundanes” 

Alec had done the same, but had kind of hoped that he wouldn’t match with one. There wasn’t anything wrong with Mundanes, it was just that with his job it might be extra dangerous for them and a Mundane wouldn’t be able to protect himself, also a lot in the Shadow-World was off limits to the few Mundanes who knew about it. 

Looking down at the form again and picking up where he had left off as he was even behind Jace now, Alec read further down. It said he was of of Asian descent, had black hair and brown eyes. Alec smiled as he read his height, realising that he would be a little taller than the Alpha. With every line of information he was able to build a better mental image of who Magnus was and he agreed with Jace, he did seem great. 

Something about how he looked must have tipped Jace off that he was feeling a bit more relaxed again and that the need for moral support no longer stood as his parabatai got up and addressed Izzy. “Weren’t you gonna spare with Clary right about now? Maybe we should go” The blonde looked back down at Alec and smiled “if you’re cool with that?” 

Nodding, Alec smiled. Jace and Izzy couldn’t read his scents or signals like an Alpha or even an Omega could, but they were excellent siblings and knew him well. 

“Laters. Do feel free to tell me more about him after having read the rest” Izzy said as she walked backwards towards the door with Jace, a massive smile covering her face when Alec promised he would.

As soon as they left, Alec went back to the form, finding that he wanted to know as much as possible about Magnus and willingly admitting to himself that he hoped he would respond. 

#####  **THE ALPHA/OMEGA CENTRE, MANHATTAN.**

Smiling at the Beta Warlock woman who had showed him to the scent room, Magnus sat down on the sadly familiar white plastic chair. The woman explained that for control purposes, he would be given 10 samples and not just the one for the individual who had requested his information. She didn’t say it, but Magnus knew it was to avoid people purposely matching with people who weren’t actually matches just to get laid. 

When the woman left the room, Magnus looked down at the 11 boxes on the table. 10 of them were white and had a number looking like his own on it, the 11th was black and contained a bottle of cleaning scent that you would use between each sample, almost like a reset button for your nose. 

Taking a deep breath, Magnus found that his hands were warm and his heart was beating almost uncomfortably hard in his chest. The fear of this just being one sided weighed heavy on him, but he knew he would never find out just by sitting there, so he mentally gave himself a few words of encouragement before opening the black box and retrieving the small sponge-like cube and placing it on the table before opening the first box. 

With each sample, Magnus felt his mood drop. He had gone through six, having started at the far left of the top row and the next one would already be the second on the lower row. The scents so far weren't unpleasant, no Omega scent was unpleasant, but they were just kind of generic. Putting the sixth paper strip back into it’s box and closing it, Magnus lifted the cleansing sponge and held it up to his face before breathing in, clearing his system and senses of the unknown Omega’s scent. 

Looking at box seven, Magnus blinked slowly before opening the lid and lifting up the small stip. It looked and felt just like all the others, but as soon as he lifted it up he caught the hint of something else. Flicking his wrist slightly to wave the strip through the air in front of his face, Magnus gasped lightly. The scent was anything but generic and unlike anything he had ever smelt. His mind went blank, a comfortable chill ran down his spine and his entire body tingled; causing goosebumps to spread over his arms. It would have been impossible to describe the smell as it was more a feeling than anything else, a feeling of comfort and peace, of home. With his lips slightly parted, Magnus felt his eyes water. It was beautiful and impossible all wrapped up in one.

Not wanting to put it down but being taken over by an almost desperate need to know if this was the one who had matched with him, Magnus put the sample down and headed for the door. He needed to know, he hoped so badly that it was. 

Out in the hall, Magnus walked out though the automatic glass doors that only opened from the inside and went over to the man in the reception who was typing away on his computer. “Excuse me, how do I find out if it’s a match?” 

The man looked a little puzzled as he looked up at him “excuse me, sir?” 

“I was in just in there” he pointed, finding it hard to explain himself as all the words seemed to slip away from him as he tried to speak. The man seemed to catch up quickly, this was probably far from the first time this had happened. “What room were you in and what was the sample number?” 

“Room 3 and it was the 7th box, second box from the right on the lower row I didn’t..” Magnus replied, his mind catching up as he spoke. He had just walked out, he hadn’t actually looked at the sample number. His realisation must have been visible on his face because the man just smiled again. “Just have a seat sir, I will go and check.” He was a Seelie Beta, but he was clearly used to these types of reactions and quickly got up and left through a door behind his seat. 

Magnus hadn’t been able to sit while he waited for the Seelie to go check the room and when he had returned Magnus had been lead into a different one off to the side. After taking a seat, a Werewolf man had smiled as he told him that it had indeed been a positive match. Magnus had wanted to cry but had instead just sat there with his heart thundering in his chest as he listened to him speak. Matching scents of course didn’t mean that you fell in love and lived happily ever after, but it was a strong indication that it could be the case.

He had been asked if he wanted to answer the request, which Magnus had quickly confirmed that he did. His hand had been trembling as he signed for the unknown Omega’s papers, having had to concentrate to not have his signature end up unrecognisable or as something resembling a child’s doodle drawing. Not until he stood outside the glamoured entrance to the Centre did it feel like he could breathe again, but he didn’t linger as he needed to find out who the Omega was, having declined to read it there, feeling like it was something he should do at home. 

#####  **LATER THAT SAME DAY**

Sitting on the sofa in his sitting room, Magnus pulled out the papers and threw the empty envelope over to one of the other seats along with the information page. The form he held looked nothing like the one he had once filled out and everything was printed out on crisp white paper. 

Name: Alexander 

Holding the paper so tight the pages crumpled slightly under the pressure of his fingers, Magnus smiled to himself. Alexander, he whispered it out as he read it again and decided that he liked the way his name rolled off his tongue. He was a Shadowhunter, which was a little surprising as it wasn’t uncommon for Shadowhunters to find partners outside their own kind, but it was a good start as it must mean he was open minded. He was 6.3, had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, was about 23 years old and he was even local. 

Reading quickly through everything, not seeing anything that was even slightly off putting as he did, Magnus leaned back and glanced over at the information page. According to the man at the Centre, Alexander had given permission to contact him directly instead of going through them, which meant that his phone number would be on that page. Feeling his heart thunder in his chest again, his entire body ached. With everything that had happened yesterday when he received the text from the A/O C and today, his body had been in high gear and it was a little exhausting. 

Grabbing the paper with one hand while getting his phone with the other, Magnus was about to open a new text when he stopped, it would be better to call, wouldn’t it? Or would it seem too eager? Biting his tongue and blinking slowly, he took a few deep breaths before deciding on calling. 

Looking over the paper, Magnus found Alexander’s number and saved it on his phone. Clicking the newly created contact while he still had the courage to, Magnus waited as the phone rang. 

“Hello?” 

The voice on the other end was deep but clear and maybe because of that (or because Alexander’s scent was fresh in his mind) Magnus felt a new wave of shivers run through his body. “Alexander?” Magnus knew he should have used more words, but once again they escaped him. 

Alec frowned on his end, not used to people using his full name “Yes, who is this?” 

Mustering up all the courage he had, Magnus tried to slow his breathing and hoped his nerves wouldn’t show in his tone. He wanted to make a good first impression and it was unusual (unheard of even) for him to feel this shaken. 

“It’s Magnus, I got your number from…” 

Alec felt his heart skip a beat in his chest as he heard who was on the other end. Magnus was talking but his mind had zoned out the second he heard his name and nothing he was saying registered. It was him, the Alpha he had matched with, he must have responded and gotten his number from the Alpha/Omega Centre. 

“Hello? Are you still there?” 

Alec snapped out of it and realised that he must have been asked a question. Clenching his eyes shut, he mentally cursed himself for having reacted like he had. “Erm, yes I am. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that last bit” he said, knowing that was an understatement as he hadn’t really heard anything other than his name. 

Magnus’ heart wouldn’t calm and he bit his lip before speaking again “I asked if this was a bad time” he repeated. 

“No, no, I’m all yours–  _ here _ , I mean I’m here and it’s fine” Alec hated himself for suddenly turning into a stuttering mess. He was usually confident as he knew he was good at what he did and could stand for what kind of man he was, but now he was tripping over his words and his face was burning hot. 

Magnus didn’t know if it was nerves or if this was just how Alexander was, either way it was endearing and the fact that he seemed a little nervous too calmed him somewhat, at least he wasn’t alone. “Ok, good. I wasn’t sure if it was best to text or call, but I actually wanted to ask if you were free at some point and wanted to join me for a drink, or just a coffee if you prefer that”. 

Alec was hanging on every words he said. Magnus’ voice was soft and warm while also carrying weight, sounding confident and strong. “I’d like that” he answered maybe a little too quickly, but he really did. 

“Great. When would it work for you?” Magnus asked. 

“Now” 

“Now?” Magnus echoed, having not expected that answer. 

Realising what he had said only after Magnus had echoed it back to him, Alec widened his eyes and felt a little rush of panic again “I mean, later or I can make time, whenever is good for you.”

Magnus could be ready whenever, being the High Warlock meant that he had a lot of responsibilities, but most of what he had to do you couldn’t plan for, meaning he had gaps a lot of the time unless something came up. Lowering his phone to quickly look at the time, he lifted it again and did some quick calculations. He needed a moment to just calm himself so he wouldn’t come looking all flushed and bothered with his heart beating out of his chest, but if Alexander wanted ‘now’, the least he could do was ‘soon’. 

“We could meet at six” Magnus suggested. That would give him four hours to think of what to wear and have at least two cold showers. 

Nodding first before remembering that Magnus couldn’t see him, Alec replied “That sounds good. Hunter’s Moon ok with you?” The chance of him wanting to get out of this meeting was small, but if it were to happen it was good to meet at a place where it would be natural to run into someone who could potentially ‘save’ him, and Jace often hung out there with Clary. 

“Perfect” Magnus smiled. It wasn’t the fanciest of places, but it was familiar and he wasn’t about to turn down his request, wanting Alexander to feel at ease when they met. “I’ll see you there then” 

“Six” 

“Six, yes” Magnus echoed. 

Alec bit his lip and smiled “Ok, bye” he said before hanging up, positive he could feel himself sweat at this point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting.  
> You can find me on twitter as [@RedMoonWarlock](https://twitter.com/RedMoonWarlock)  
> For this fic, please use #TLSfic on twitter so I can see!
> 
> Next chapter will be up 16th May


	2. Transcendence

#####  **AT THE HUNTER’S MOON**

Alec was sat at the back and looked at all the people that were already there. The Hunter’s Moon was popular amongst Werewolves, Warlocks and Seelies, Shadowhunters weren’t exactly uncommon and even a Vampire or two made their way there, most of the time that one Vampire was Clary’s friend Simon though.

Having come almost fifteen minutes too early, Alec had been nursing a cup of coffee even if he rarely drank it, but he just didn’t know what else to get, overthinking everything. After having hung up with Magnus earlier he had spent 30 minutes trying to figure out to wear, which was 29 minutes more than he had ever spent on deciding anything like that before. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, it was just that most of his clothes were either for combat or meetings with the Clave, not for blind dates. Was this even a blind date or just a meeting? Breathing slowly to try and keep himself calm, Alec looked down at his now half empty cup of coffee before glancing over at his phone that lay screen-up on the table as a message from Izzy ticked in and lit up the screen.

The message was just one wishing him good luck so he didn’t even bother opening it, the preview telling him everything, so he instead focused on the time. 5:57pm. Looking up at the door, Alec’s eyes landed on an unknown man as he entered the bar. Alec knew nothing about fashion but even he could tell that this guy was dressed better than everyone in here combined, very much including himself. He had perfectly styled hair and was clearly well built, carrying himself with grace and power. Looking him over, Alec couldn’t help but hope it was Magnus. He wasn’t shallow, but especially as the man came closer it was impossible to not be taken back by just how good he looked.

Standing up, Alec watched as the man (who had clearly seen him) was coming over. He was only half way over when all doubt about who it was disappeared as the scent of him reached Alec who instantly regretted getting up as his legs felt weak. He looked wide eyed at Magnus with what had to be a goofy grin on his face, not even partly in control of his own facial expressions.

Magnus had been sickly nervous when he had been at home, trying on a dozen different outfits, sending snapshots of them all to Catarina to get her opinion and help on the matter. He had tried to send some messages to Ragnor too, but his salty friend had simply replied with a thumbs up and he had needed a more in-depth evaluation so Catarina had come through even though she had been tired after a long shift.

As he saw Alexander he wondered if he had made the right choice and hoped it wouldn’t be too much for the Shadowhunter who was dressed smart, but a lot more casual. The thought didn’t have time to linger as everything except Alexander disappeared from his mind the second he reached him. The sample he had smelt at the A/O C was nothing compared to the real deal and he felt his mouth water as his entire body shivered slightly. Stopping possibly a little too close for a stranger, Magnus’ eyes were fixed on Alexander’s beautiful hazel coloured ones. He wasn’t sure what he had expected but it hadn’t been this. Even though Alexander was wearing only dark grey and black, his clothes were fitting enough for Magnus to get a relatively good look at his body and it matched his face and scent. He was perfect.

“Hi” Alec said, hearing in his own voice how dumbfounded he was but unable to stop it.

“Hi” Magnus echoed and smiled “nice to meet you, Alexander”

“You can call me Alec if you like, my friends do” Alec replied. He actually liked the way his name sounded when Magnus said it, but the suggestion of using his nickname came so naturally to him that it just slipped out.

Giving Alec a quick once over, Magnus smiled as he gathered his thoughts, the scent of him was so balanced and appealing to him that it was a mystery how he wasn’t just standing there  drooling. “I hope to be more than that, so unless you mind I’d like to stick with Alexander” he replied without missing a beat, surprising even himself. Alec’s scent was a lot to handle, in a good way, but he was dealing with it the best he could. It was constantly on the verge of knocking him to the ground, but it was like it was made for him and it was somehow slowly turning into something that made him feel comfortable and happy, among other things. He enjoyed the warm feeling that spread through his body as he breathed him and it was a lot better than the painful aches he would usually be feelinging right about now.

Feeling his cheeks burn as a blush crept up his face, Alec bit his lip. “No, it’s fine if you want to, eh, you know, keep calling me that. You want something? I’ll get you a drink, what do you like?” Alec shot out, changing the subject, the words coming out of his mouth quicker than he would have liked. A small part of him wanted to run over to the bar and give himself some space to breath while the other and much larger part of him wanted to wrap his arms around Magnus and bury his face in the nook of his neck and let every part of the other man just surround and overtake him. Alec had only met a few male Alphas in his life and even though he knew it would be different with Magnus, he hadn’t expected it to be this overwhelming. Trembling, Alec tongue darted out to wet his lips as him mind kept running wild, imagining the feel of Magnus’ hands running up his naked back, the warmth of his body against his own. It wasn’t sexual, he just wanted to be close to him, as close as he could possibly be and it was quickly becoming the only thing he could think about.

Magnus looked at Alec as the slightly taller man stood still staring at him. He for a second wondered if he was ok before it hit him. Alec’s scent was slowly changing and though he had never smelt anything just like it, nothing that perfect and beautiful, he recognized the wordless call. Magnus was old compared to Alec, much older, and had learnt over time to hide the signs and deal with the aches and urges of his body and soul to connect with someone, the right one. This was a lot for him so it was bordering on impossible to even begin to imagine what it must be like for a 23 year old male Omega.

“Maybe we should go for a walk instead?” Magnus asked. The air in the room was heavy with their scents and it wasn’t making things any easier for him, and probably not for Alec either. Tipping his head a little to the side, Magnus looked at Alec who looked lost in thought, every second his scent becoming stronger and harder to resist. “Alexander?”

“Huh?” Alec swallowed and shook his head slightly “I’m sorry”.

“Don’t be, sweetheart. I asked if maybe we should go for a walk instead? It might do me good to get some fresh air” He smiled, putting it like it was only he who needed it instead of saying something that might make Alec feel silly, and in fairness, he could use the walk himself.

Alec’s hand darted up to his neck, covering the scent glands in his skin even if he knew it would do nothing. He could feel his body changing, like every cell in his body was trying to mold into something new based on Magnus’ scent. “Yeah, yeah let's do that” he stuttered out, his face still feeling hot. Watching Magnus politely take a step to the side to allow him to pass, or maybe walk beside him, Alec managed to get his feet moving. Walking was also strange, it was like he was a stranger to his own body and every action took thought to perform.

Walking through the room, Alec vaguely noticed all of the people looking at them and he wondered if it was because they were an odd pair, a Shadowhunter and a Warlock, or if it was because they could smell them. Lowering his eyes, Alec hadn’t felt this good and this bad all at once ever in his life. Magnus was basically a stranger, but he enjoyed being near him, he just didn’t like all the extra attention.

Outside, they stayed off the main streets as they headed for seemingly nowhere in particular. The streets they chose to walk were a little shabby looking, but it was a lot more quiet and less crowded there so it was ultimately the better choice. The fresh air did help a lot and Magnus could feel his mind calming as the soft spring air blew across his face. A part of him missed the intensity of Alec’s scent, but if he was lucky and things went well, he would have the opportunity to feel that same thing again at a later time.

“So, I hope I didn’t disturb your daily hunt for shadows?” Magnus said after they had walked a minute or two in silence. It hadn’t been uncomfortable, just something they had possibly both needed. Even with his age, his calmness was just an act as his stomach was filled with butterflies and his eyes with stars.

Looking over at Magnus, Alec was getting a better grip on his own emotions again now that they were out in the fresh air, and he was able to just look at the other man without losing himself in thought. “I don’t do as much hunting anymore, not for or in the shadows, so it’s ok”

“No? It seems to be a bit early for you to retire” Magnus smiled. He knew _of_ Shadowhunters, he had helped a fair few over the years (for the right price), but he didn't actually _know_ too much about them.

Smiling at him, Alec shook his head “I’m not retiring, I’ve changed position”.

“Aha, to what, if you don’t mind me asking?” Magnus asked, feeling warm all over when Alec smiled. How was is possible that one, still kind of unknown man, could have him feel _this_ much _this_ soon.

“I’m head of the Institute, so I spend a lot of my time behind a desk pushing papers” Alec replied, having never had to tell anyone outside of work his position since he got it and played it down a little to not come off as a self-important jerk. Shadowhunters already had a reputation amongst the Downworlders as being rather self-righteous and he didn’t want Magnus to think of him like that.

Nodding approvingly, Magnus gave a crooked smiled “Really? So you aren’t just a pretty face. I can appreciate that”. It was truly something Magnus was happy to hear, it was becoming less common for Omegas to be trophy wives or husbands, but even when that had been the norm, Magnus had never wanted that.

Letting out a small chuckle, Alec looked at his feet for a few seconds. Magnus kept complimenting him with the smallest things which was new to him, but it felt good and somehow right. “What about you, do you work?” Alec asked as he lifted his eyes off the ground, finding himself preferring the view of Magnus over any of his surroundings.

“You could call it that” Magnus nodded. Alec was truly beautiful and when he looked at him, something in the eyes just pulled Magnus in, making him feel vulnerable, but at peace. “I’m currently the High Warlock of Brooklyn” he said, thinking that even without the A/O C they probably would have ran into each other at one point since they both sat in positions of power in the area, but he was glad the meeting was now, in private, and not in an office somewhere with an audience.

“Really? That’s fantastic” Alec beamed. Ever since he had gotten the position, he had been working on the idea of setting up a cabinet with the leaders of the different Downworlder groups in New York. Knowing Magnus personally could be good in possibly getting the other leaders to agree to take part, and for a short second his mind went to work over pleasure.

Finding Alec’s reaction endearing, Magnus smiled warmly “Fantastic? Isn’t that overselling it slightly?” he chuckled.

Shaking his head, Alec stopped and by doing so made Magnus do the same “Not at all, I have a thing I was thinking about starting. I’m not sure now is the right time, but I’d love to talk to you about it at some point”  
  
“Nonsense, now is as good a time as any. Shoot!” Magnus replied, captivated by just how gorgeous Alec looked when he was excited about something, like he was now. “Let’s walk and talk” he said as they started moving again.

#####  **AT MAGNUS’ LOFT**

It was late, almost midnight which meant they had spent six hours together and it had been six entertaining hours. They had walked for over an hour while Alec told him about the idea he had about setting up a Downworlder Cabinet, a way of bringing everyone together and give every leader an equal amount of say which resonated well with Magnus. They had walked until Magnus had asked Alec if he was hungry and when the Shadowhunter had confessed he had been starving, they had gone for a quick meal.

It hadn’t been anything fancy, Alec had just wanted something quick and they went for the first place that had a dining area large enough for their scents to not be too much for each other. They had mixed business and pleasure without a problem, going between talking about themselves to their people and politics and it had thankfully flowed naturally.

When it had gotten dark, Magnus had offered to take Alec home, but Alec hadn’t wanted the day to end just yet and they had instead ended up back at Magnus’, on the roof terrace with a glass of wine each, just talking.

Spangled fairy lights and some candles had been the only source of light except for the bustling city below and the stars above as they sat solving world problems. It had been a little cold, but when Alec without a word had reached over and taken his hand, entwining their fingers, Magnus had never felt warmer and more comfortable.

Still holding Magnus’ hand, having not let go since he took it, Alec decided that if it had been up to him, he never would. They had literally met that day, but as he looked at Magnus who sat with his head tilted back, a soft content expression on his face as he looked up at the stars, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was his match. The term he thought of wasn’t generally used, it was mates and matches, but with how peaceful and right he felt after such a short period of time spent with Magnus, that word ‘soulmate’ was the one that felt most fitting.

“Magnus” Alec spoke up and interrupted the comfortable silence between them. Magnus made a small sound indicating that he was listening, but didn’t take his eyes from the sky. He was so incredibly handsome, beautiful really and Alec felt a little lost for words for a few seconds. “How long have you been alone?”

Surprised at the question, Magnus slowly turned his head and looked at Alec. The Shadowhunter looked a little sad, or worried maybe and something about his expression made Magnus think that it was something he had been wanting to ask for a while. “Depends on what you mean by that”

“I’m not sure how I would reword it” Alec answered truthfully. Izzy had pointed it out a few days ago and it had been on his mind ever since, only having been forgotten for a little while because of the intensity of it all when they first met.

“Do you mean how long I’ve been without a mate?” Magnus asked. It wasn’t a strange question really, as much as people often liked to believe that there was that one Omega that would match you if you were an Alpha or the other way around, Magnus had encountered Warlocks and Vampires who had matched several times during their lifetime, Magnus had always envied them greatly.

Nodding slowly, Alec felt a little unsure but also comfortable enough with Magnus to ask “Yeah”.

Magnus tried to smile to show Alec it was ok to ask, but it was hard “I’ve never had one” he confessed and felt a small ache as he did, his mind reminding his body of all the years he had been alone.

Feeling like his heart was breaking in his chest, Alec hoped Magnus wasn’t too old. It didn’t matter to him, but he hadn’t asked yet and for all he knew he could be hundreds of years old and that would mean hundreds of years alone, hurting. “You’ve never had a mate? But you’ve been with Omegas?”

Magnus wasn’t sure talking about former sexual partners was the best thing to do the first time they met, but if Alec was comfortable asking, he was comfortable enough answering. “A few” he answered, which was the truth. He’d had an active sex life, but he had been mostly with Betas and even other Alphas, the number of Omegas was far smaller.

“Does it help?” Alec asked, chewing on his lip, his hand subconsciously tightening its hold on Magnus’.

Tipping his head a little to the side, Magnus looked at him in question “Help with what?” he asked. He wondered if he meant the pain, Omegas like Alphas felt the aches, but it got worse with time so he hoped that so far, Alec wouldn’t have felt it too much.

Feeling his cheeks burn slightly, Alec felt smaller than he was. “The loneliness.”

The expression on his face, matching with his body language and his suddenly much stronger scent, tipped Magnus off that maybe this was something Alec had been feeling. “Do you feel lonely, Alexander?” he asked softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand.

Lowering his eyes and averting Magnus’, Alec nodded. He hadn’t admitted that to anyone, not even fully to himself, but now that he had spent a few hours with Magnus, an Alpha, and how that was affecting him, he realized just how lonely and pained he had felt.

Magnus’ heart broke in his chest at the sight of him. Alec was tall and strong and even when he was tripping over his words or blushing he seemed more confident than now, hunched slightly over. Putting his wineglass down, Magnus reached over with his free hand and gently placed his fingers below his chin, tipping his head up before cupping one side of his face, feeling a warm tingle run down his spine as Alec leaned into his touch. “It’s ok, I do too. It’s our burden to feel lonely as payment for the unique connection we’ll make when we do finally meet our mate” he said softly, having spent decades drowning in the feeling himself.

“Did it help?” Alec echoed his question from before, his tone a bit shaky.

Magnus inhaled slowly as he looked at him. Omegas were different to Alphas, compared to other Alphas or Betas, the sex was always way better, but an unmatching Omegas didn’t help any more than anyone else would when it came to the pain and feeling of loneliness.

“No”

The two lettered word hit Alec like a truck. He could only guess his age but it had to be at least a few hundred years, and the idea that he had spent all that time feeling what Alec had merely felt since he went through puberty was hard to swallow. “Do I help?” he asked, his tone carrying a hint of hope.

Gently running his hand down the side of his face to his neck, Magnus hummed softly “So far, so good” he said before he was caught off guard as Alec moved forward and pressed his lips against his. As their lips touched, Magnus swore he felt actual sparks from where they met, spreading though his body and making even his fingertips and toes tingle. Alec’s lips were soft and warm and he wanted nothing more than to return the kiss, press him down onto the cushions and let his hands wander all over that perfectly sculpted body, but it was too soon.

Pulling back, Magnus pushed his hand gently but firmly against Alec’s chest and held him at a safe enough distance for his own urges and needs not to kick in and throw his logic out the window. “Alexander” he said softly, but the want to keep things slow had already registered as a rejection with the other man and Magnus felt a small sting as Alec pulled his hand back before he could say anything else.

“I’m sorry” Alec apologised as he scooched back a little and away from Magnus. He just wanted it so bad because it felt so right so he figured he should just jump in head first and hope for the best, but now he regretted it, hoping he hadn’t messed things up. “I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry” he said and was about to get up when Magnus grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back down.

“No” Magnus shot out, a little harder than he had meant, but the idea of Alec leaving like this scared him because he just wanted them to take their time but he didn’t want to push him away. “Please don’t go, it wasn’t wrong, I just don’t want rush this, we have time.” His words came out as half sentences, incomplete and rushed.

Alec was looking at him and Magnus felt a hint of admiration towards the man, he wasn’t being rejected but he was under the impression he was and he still held the courage to look him in the eye. “ _I’m_ sorry, I should have gone about this another way but you caught me off guard, in a good way” he added, not wanting Alec to read into it the wrong way.

“I’m sorry” Alec said again. It made sense, but also not because this was right, he knew it was and he didn’t see why they should hold back.

Shaking his head, Magnus still held onto Alec, almost in fear that if he let go, Alec would somehow disappear. “Don’t say that, you have nothing to be sorry for.” It was hard to find the right words to describe what he was feeling, but by the look on Alec’s face he knew he had to at least try. “Alexander, I really like you. I was more excited than I’d like to admit when I first got the message that someone, you, actually wanted to know more about me. I’ve been waiting my entire life to meet someone who would be a match, so long that I actually had started to believe that I never would, and yet, here you are. I want this to work, desperately so because in the short time I’ve spent with you I’ve already found out that you are smart and carrying on top of being incredibly good looking.”

Alec felt a little strange as Magnus talked, his tone so soft and calm while being so honest and open and it made him feel like it was even more right, and while he blushed as he was complimented again, he still didn’t fully understand why they had to wait if Magnus thought so highly of him already. “Aren’t you tired of waiting?”

“This isn’t about waiting, as far as I can tell my waiting is over, you are here” Magnus said, loosening his grip of Alec’s arm and slowly letting his hand run down to his. “It’s about taking our time, if this is the start of what I want it to be, it’ll be worth it to let it breathe.”

Alec mumbled his reply about not wanting to wait himself under his breath as he lowered his eyes, but didn’t speak up. If Magnus wanted to wait, even if he didn’t call it waiting, who was he to refuse him that.

“Don’t you want things to look forward to?” Magnus smiled, trying to turn the mood of the subject around.

“No” Alec replied honestly. His entire body was aching to be close to Magnus, to feel his touch and his lips and the more he thought about it, the stronger the ache. It felt like he was made for Magnus and he was made for him in return. “I don’t know how to say it right, I just know this is it. I don’t care if it's been six hours or six years, I feel it, in my entire body, which is finally in sync with my head and I just want…” he trailed off “I just wanted you to feel it too.”

“I do” Magnus cut in, because he did and he didn’t want Alec for a second to think that he didn’t. “I’m just worried that it won’t just be a kiss. You are irresistible to me by nature, from the second I met you I wanted you, all of you, and I want us to be more. I want to build something, not just throw you down on my bed and have my way with you after our first date.” The last bit sounded a bit crude, but he wanted to get his point across.

The mere mentioning of being thrown down on Magnus’ bed had Alec’s head spinning and again his head went to a different, more graphic place. Unable to stop himself from shuddering, Alec bit his lip and looked back at Magnus again, giving a small smile “I wouldn’t mind”.

Chuckling, Magnus shook his head “What if we meet in the middle and you stay the night, but just to sleep? Unless you have someplace to be, of course.” 

  
Shaking his head, Alec leaned a little back in seat, he definitely didn’t have anywhere to be that was more important to him then this was.

#####  **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Standing in the centre of his sitting room, Magnus looked at Alec as the Shadowhunter descended the last few steps of the spiral staircase that had taken them down from the roof terrace. They had managed to relax again, or at least somewhat as Alec’s scent had been constantly changing and even though they had been out in fresh air, it had been hard to not notice the fact that it every now and then held the hint of arousal.

“Do you want to stay in mine or should I get the guest bed ready?” Magnus asked and smiled at Alec who was smiling back. He liked seeing him happy and relaxed, it was rubbing off on him, making him feel the same.

Tipping his head a little to the side as he walked a bit closer, Alec reached out and gently took a hold of Magnus’ hand. “What bed will you stay in?” Alec asked, not sure where his confidence came from, but feeling ok about it anyway.

Biting his lip, Magnus gave a crooked smile “The one you choose” he said and winked. He didn’t want to rush this, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t flirt and it certainly didn’t mean he couldn’t spend the night sleeping next to Alec.  

“Yours then” Alec said with a smile, enjoying the little back and forth they had. It was close to three in the morning now and he was actually exhausted and was probably running on excitement alone at this point, so whatever was the fastest was the best option really.

Feeling a little giddy, even if he knew it was just gonna be them sleeping, Magnus took Alec’s hand in his as he guided the younger man towards and then into his bedroom. It could have been awkward, with how little they actually knew each other, but it wasn’t and Magnus mentally told himself it wasn’t because they were supposed to be here, together. “Bathroom is just in there” he said and pointed at a door off to the right before magically conjuring up a few things Alec might need, like a toothbrush as well as a clean towel for him to use.

Watching as Alec stepped away from him, Magnus hummed softly to himself as he with another wave of his hand sorted himself out. He usually had a shower, brushed his teeth and got ready for bed the normal Mundane way, but to save time and for them to not crowd up his small ensuite he went with the magical option.

Undressing down to his boxers, even if he did usually sleep naked, Magnus slid into bed on his side and got under the covers. Alec had been gone for a good 10 minutes when the door opened again and Magnus had to force himself to keep his eyes on his face as he entered, also just in his boxers. He had tried to imagine him naked before, basing it on how he had looked dressed, but it couldn’t compare to what was actually in front of him. Alec was tall without seeming lanky and he was in actual peak form, his muscles long but defined giving him an athletic look that was hard to beat. Keeping his eyes on Alec’s, Magnus tried his best to not let them wander down to his chest and the soft hair trailing down towards his belly button and below.

Walking over to the bed, Alec stopped before getting in and closed his eyes. Even from the outside he could smell how good the sheets were, Magnus’ warm and soft scent probably covering every inch of it and just the thought of getting under the covers had Alec’s body tingle and nether region throb in excitement.  

Looking up at Alec, Magnus wondered why he had stopped and sat up, about to ask when Alec spoke.

“Your bed smells _really_ good” Alec let out, his words almost a groan.

Smiling at the reason, Magnus leaned back down onto his elbows “it’ll smell better once you get in” he replied flirtatiously. Alec’s scent was sweet, like honey and vanilla and it went perfect with his own and he couldn’t wait for Alec to get in where his own scent probably would trigger Alec to release his scent, making his sheets smell like a mixture of them both.

Lifting the covers up, encouraging Alec to get in, Magnus smiled as he did and felt butterflies crowding his stomach again as the Omega shifted over closer towards him, his facial expression questioning as he did but softened quickly as Magnus gave him a small nod. Feeling the other man’s arm around his waist as he pressed up against him, Magnus bit back a sound of happiness. Alec felt warm and comfortable and as he nuzzled his face against his neck and hummed softly, Magnus had to hold back a pleased groan. Alec’s scent was filling his head and body and he didn’t think he had ever felt so good, so at peace and just so happy as he did right now.

Breathing Magnus in, Alec felt dizzy and dazed. Magnus was something completely unique to him and as he pressed his own body up against his warm one, his skin burned pleasantly. Magnus’ scent was different, strong and exciting and along with the feeling of the Alpha’s presence and the knowledge of where they were, had Alec’s body reacting. Closing his eyes, Alec just breathed in slowly. “I’ll move if you want me to” he mumbled apologetically as he was sure Magnus could feel his excitement. It wasn’t embarrassing because he knew Magnus would have guessed it would happen and that actually made him feel safe, even after such a short time spent in the other man’s company.

“It’s ok, its nice” Magnus hummed as he felt his own body react, especially with Alec’s aroused scent and the feel of him pressing against him. Even though he didn’t want them to sleep together after their first date, feeling wanted was nice and he kind of enjoyed the idea of waiting with tingling expectation. Leaning his head over, Magnus felt Alec’s dark hair tickle against his lips and nose as he closed his eyes. For the first time since he had gone through puberty hundreds of years ago, Magnus felt no pain, no aches or cramps as he started drifting off, he only felt peace and it was all because of the man tangled up with him, who already seemed to be sleeping.

#####  **TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING**

Waking up at the feel of someone trying to break through the wards to his loft, Magnus pushed himself up. Grunting in displeasure, he looked down on his left and immediately felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Alec was still sleeping and warmth was radiating off him, which was nice as the room itself was a little chilly from the windows being fully open, the spring air still hadn’t warmed up enough. Feeling the tug at his magic once more as there was another attempt at entering his apartment, Magnus reluctantly got out of bed. Wrapping his robe around his body, he didn’t bother to fix himself up and just headed straight from the bedroom out into the hall. He would have given himself a minute to wake up properly before opening the door if the attempted break in had been stronger, but he felt he didn’t really have anything to fear from who or whatever was on the other side, so instead he just swung the door open with an impatient look on his face. “What?” he asked in a tone clearly carrying with it his feelings of annoyance.

On the other side of the door stood 3 young, good looking people. Two women, one redheaded with a set of blades, the other with dark hair and what looked like a long silver stick. The third was a blonde man carrying a much longer sword; all three of them were clearly Shadowhunters.

“What did you do to my brother?” The dark haired woman snapped, her look as deadly as that of a mistreated goddess. The blonde man seemed to nod along to what she was saying, he was pretty but possibly more brawn than brains.

“Excuse me?” Magnus replied, already a little bored. He could be in bed, with Alec, and instead he was standing here, without Alec.

It was the redheads turn to talk now and she stood in a combat position that was giving away the fact that she was clearly a lot less experienced than the other two, and she also looked incredibly familiar. “Alec, we know you met him.”

Letting out a sigh, Magnus took a step back and yawned “Oh, you are looking for Alexander. Come in, though please put away your weapons, there will be no fighting here or I swear to Lilith I will curse you” he mumbled as with a wave of his hand he took down his wards, giving the three Shadowhunters access. They all looked a little puzzled, but they entered none the less, the redhead still in her silly combat stance, blades at the ready. “Please, biscuit. Those won’t protect you if I had decided I didn’t want you around” Magnus said and waved his hand in an encouraging manner, hoping she would lower them.

“Where is he?” The blonde repeated the first question from before, just louder, but at least he was smart enough to have lowered his weapon.

Not really wanting to be up, Magnus kept himself from getting a cup of coffee as he very much intended on going back to bed after having dealt with what was clearly Alec’s family. “Please lower your voice” he said and was just about to tell them that Alec was fine when the man himself showed up in the doorway looking utterly confused and very tired. Seeing his almost naked body and the state it was in showing through what little fabric he was wearing, Magnus with the snap of his fingers dressed him in a robe.

“Magnus, whats go..ing..on?” Alec asked, spotting Izzy, Jace and Clary before having managed to get though the sentence, mumbling a ‘fuck’ under his breath.  

“Alec?” Izzy gasped and Alec was mentally thanking Magnus for the robe he suddenly found himself in pulling it closer around his almost completely naked body. “Iz, what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing here? We tried to call you a hundred times before we ended up tracking you damn phone and found it at the Hunter’s Moon. We eventually found someone who had seen you leave and with who, it took us all night to track you down, we thought something had happened to you” Izzy was almost shouting, showing just how worried she had been and Alec felt a pang of guilt. He had totally forgotten everything except Magnus and hadn’t even realised he had left his phone until this very moment.

Rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes, Alec glanced over at a very tired looking Magnus who had dropped down onto one of the sofas in the sitting room. “I’m sorry”.

“You should be, we thought he had abducted you at gunpoint” Clary let out, her arms now crossed over her chest, having put her weapons away. Clary wasn’t family, but she was a good sport and meant well.

Frowning, Magnus looked at the group “I’m a Warlock, why would I have a gun?”

“It’s a saying, kind of, abducted at magically-wiggly-hand-point then” Clary replied, looking exhausted.

Standing up, Magnus yawned again as he walked past the group of upset Shadowhunters. He was too tired to do a round of introductions and he felt like it wasn’t really any of his business anyway so he headed back towards the bedroom. “Talk it out, I need my beauty sleep” he said, having to stop himself from pausing at Alec and giving him a peck. It felt like it was something he should be doing, but he had stopped Alec from kissing him yesterday, giving him a peck in front of his family wasn’t fair to do just a few hours later.

Looking at Magnus as he walked passed him, Alec tried to keep himself from smiling and instead returned his gaze to Izzy who stood with her arms crossed over her chest, Clary having fallen back to a relaxed position and Jace just staring at him. “You.. and him.. First night? I’ll be damned”

“No” Alec replied quickly. They hadn’t and even if they had, he wouldn’t talk about it, at least not here and now. “I’m sorry I didn’t call, I must have left my phone at the bar and then I simply forgot.”

Jace leaned backwards and sat down on one of the arm rests of the sofa behind him and let out a sigh “You did scare us though, I couldn’t even track you.”

Alec didn’t know why that wouldn’t have worked, but he guessed that maybe it had something to do with Magnus’ wards, he was the High Warlock after all and he might just be powerful enough. “I’m sorry”

“No, no, it’s fine” Izzy let out, seeming a little deflated but she had also calmed, Alec could tell just by the way she was standing and the tone of her voice. “He seems nice” she said and smiled.

“I second that” Clary added, also smiling.

Jace nodded, but didn’t speak up, as his parabatai he was programmed to be a little cautious when it came to giving his approval. “Are you coming back with us?”

Alec looked at the small group and then glanced over his shoulder at the half open bedroom door. He didn’t want to go, not just yet, it was early, he had wanted to wake up all snuggled up to Magnus, he had wanted it to just be the two of them. “Has something happened? Am I needed?”

Jace smiled at him as their eyes met again “Nothings happened, sooo...”

“I think I’ll stay for a bit. Leave me my phone and call if anything happens?”

Izzy flashed him a wide grin at that and fished his phone from her pocket and held it out towards him. “You look relaxed, happy” she said quietly just as he took the device off her, slipping it into the pocket of the robe Magnus had magically dressed him in. “Be careful” she added and leaned in, giving him a quick hug before turning to leave.

#####  **IN MAGNUS’ BEDROOM**

Magnus had lay down and closed his eyes, but he hadn’t managed to sleep, instead he just drifted in and out. He wasn’t sure how long he had been lying there when he sensed the presence of someone else in the room and opened his eyes to see Alec re-emerge. “Are you leaving?” he asked, his voice sounding a little hoarse again, like it had when he first greeted Alec’s siblings at the door.

“No, not until I have to” Alec replied as he pulled off the comfy robe and threw it over the end of the bed before climbing back in, scooching under the covers and over to Magnus who had a tired but sweet smile on his face. “Or you throw me out” he added, his eyes already half lid, relaxed.

“I wouldn't ever” Magnus hummed.

Alec just smiled as a reply to that. “Want to be the little spoon?”

Letting out a small tired chuckle, Magnus nodded, enjoying Alec’s reoccurring burst of courage. “Yes, more than anything” he replied and rolled over onto his side, biting his lip as he felt Alec’s chest move up against his back and his arms around his waist. How had it only been half a day and night? Moving his hand to cover Alec’s, Magnus relaxed and just breathed the other man in, feeling one hundred percent at peace within the embrace. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting.  
> You can find me on twitter as [@RedMoonWarlock](https://twitter.com/RedMoonWarlock)  
> For this fic, please use #TLSfic on twitter so I can see :) 
> 
> I am sorry this chapter was posted one day late. The next chapter will be posted May 23rd


	3. Purpose

#####  **A WEEK LATER**

“ALEC!” Izzy shouted from her own room down the hall, her voice echoing against the heavy wooden panels of the walls. The woman had a set of lungs on her, that was for sure. Peeking into the room, Alec held onto the doorframe as he looked at his sister who was standing in the middle holding up two dresses. “Which one should I wear?”

Rolling his eyes, Alec took another step forward to be able to lean against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, I am not” Izzy protested and lifted the two, almost identical dresses up, the only thing truly setting them apart was the colour.

Shrugging his shoulders, Alec made a face of question as he looked from one of the dresses to the other. “They look the same, Izzy, just pick one. We have dinner with mum, not front row seats to the opening show of New York Fashion Week.”

“See, you know that's a thing now” Izzy said and let out a sigh “You said Magnus might come for drinks after and I don’t want to look outdated, so, what colours is he wearing this week?”

When Izzy had found out who Magnus was, her view of him had gone from ‘he seems nice’ to ‘oh-my-god-I-can’t-believe-you-are-dating- _the_ -Magnus-Bane’. Magnus was of course respected because of his skill and his position, but Izzy also had another reason for admiring him after she realised exactly _who_ he was. Magnus had a reputation for being _the_ Downworlder when it came to fashion and was a trendsetting icon. “I wouldn’t know” Alec answered, just because Magnus was trendy didn’t mean he himself suddenly was.

“Don’t lie to me, you are terrible at it.”

Smiling, Alec let out a sigh as he gave up and answered and by that admitted to how closely he paid attention to everything regarding Magnus “Deep red, purple, black and very dark blue”.

“See, was that so hard?!” Izzy said as a wide smile spread over her face as she threw the orange dress she had been holding in her left hand onto her bed and pulled the black and red one off the hanger holding it up against her body, winking at Alec who could feel the tips of his ears heating up.  

#####  **AT LE BERNARDIN**

Leaning back in his seat, Alec tried to relax as he listened to his mother talk. Jace and Izzy had been keeping the conversation going whenever things had gotten quiet while Alec worked up the courage to tell her what he had arranged the family dinner for. Maryse brushed off some questions about their father, who they hadn’t seen since he had been repositioned to another Institute.

Following the movement of a waiter making his way through the rather tightly fitted tables, balancing several drink on a tray, Alec’s mind wandered. He had asked Magnus if he wanted to come for drinks later, but before that happened he needed to tell his mother about him so he didn’t just seem like some random Warlock showing up to join them.

“...looking into getting a place in the city, preferably not too far away from the Institute so I can be close.” Maryse said, explaining her plan for what she would be doing after the de-runing, which they were all trying their best to deal with.

“Mum, I’ve met someone” Alec interrupted, sitting up a little straighter in his seat as he looked at his mother. Izzy and Jace both instantly shut up and suddenly found something on their plate that was so interesting it needed their undivided attention. Maryse too went silent and looked at him, her face softening somewhat.

“That's great news. Is he an Alpha?” She asked, probably feeling the tension radiating off the other two.

Nodding, Alec gripped his glass a little tighter. His mother had changed a lot over the last few months, with everything that had happened, especially after everything that had been going on with Valentine. She was happy with what he had accomplished and she was much more mild and understanding than she had been when they grew up, but he was still a little worried. “He is, I matched with him at one of those Centres”.

Maryse’s face lit up at that and she leaned a little forward, her hand resting on the table between them, almost like she was reaching for his.

“He’s a Warlock” Alec added, on a roll now and not about to chicken out half way.

Maryse froze and so did both Jace and Izzy, both seemingly holding their breath. He was grateful that they didn’t butt in, it was good to have them here as mental support, but he was a grown man and he could talk for himself, especially to his mother. It was silent for a while, Maryse looked to be processing what she had heard, her facial expression frozen so he was unable to tell what she was thinking.

After what felt like a full minute, Maryse exhaled and reached for her glass. “Thats, different,” her pause was long enough to be felt, but not so long Alec had time to comment “what is he like?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec could see that Jace was looking at him now, ready to jump in if need be, but staying silent. “He is great. Kind, understanding…” Alec found it hard to explain him. Magnus was unlike anyone he had ever met and just the thought of him had him smiling. They had spent every available waking moment together since they first met and if it was up to Alec, they would have spent the nights together as well. “His name is Magnus, he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn” he went on to say, still not sure what his mother thought of it all.

“Magnus? Magnus Bane?” his mother asked, looking a little surprised.

Nodding, Alec frowned. Maybe it wasn’t surprising that his mother knew about him, he had been around for a long time after all. “Do you know him?” Alec asked.

Maryse still smiled politely “No, not personally” she said, then stopped and Alec knew she was holding something back.

“But?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Maryse just shook her head “Nothing.”

“Mum, I know that look, what are you not telling me?”

Maryse’s smile fell a little “It’s just his reputation, it precedes him…” she trailed off. “I’m your mother, I’m supposed to worry, but if you met him though a Centre I am sure those days are behind him.”

Alec relaxed a little. He knew Magnus had been with others, a fair few actually as he had managed to get Magnus to admit to a number a few days ago. It was a high number, but at the same time, what they had now together was different. Those in Magnus’ past had been Alphas, Betas and some unmatched Omegas, but he knew what they could have, what they already had, was more than what he had been having with any of them. “I know, he told me. This is different” Alec said with confidence as he finally lifted his glass and had a sip of his drink.

“If that's the case, then I feel much better about it” Maryse replied and Alec believed her. His mother had been harsh on Downworlders in the past, but she had changed and it was easier to believe she accepted Magnus than thinking she wouldn’t speak her mind.

“I’ve already met him few times, mum, he does seem genuinely nice. He has come by a few times and helped us out already, even fortified the wards, they’ve never been stronger” Izzy spoke up, rejoining the conversation now that the ‘worst’ was out of the way.

Maryse nodded approvingly, taking a sip of her red wine “I’m happy to hear that,” she turned to Alec again before adding “I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Good” Alec answered “because I invited him to join us for drinks after”.

#####  **BACK IN BROOKLYN**

Letting out a way too high pitched giggle, Alec stumbled back against the door to Magnus’ flat. He wasn’t really drunk, more tipsy and just very happy and it was hard for him to contain it. Magnus had joined them after dinner and they had all had a few drinks, Magnus a fair few more than the rest of them but he had 800 years or so of practice holding his liqueur. That number was something new Alec had learnt today, the fact that Magnus was probably about 800 years old, unless he was adding on to show off or shaving off to seem younger.

Magnus had been charming and funny and Maryse had been laughing, slowly being won over like everyone else and by the time she left to go home, she was hugging Magnus tightly, whispering her goodbye along with some well chosen words only for his ears.

When Magnus had entered the room, Alec had once again been unable to keep that goofy smile off his face, but as they had kept on drinking it had been a little easier to concentrate. Magnus had at one point leaned over and whispered something about alcohol dulling down their scents, which explained it, but also been a good excuse to drink a little bit more than he would have done, and now he he was a giggling mess for it.

“You are so beautiful when you’re laughing” Magnus hummed, more steady on his feet than  Alec was, but still not 100%. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against the tip of Alec’s nose and chuckled as the Shadowhunter scrunched up his face and laughed. “There you go again, looking all stunning” he went on, having caught Alec between the door and his body, one hand pressed against the wooden surface on each side of his waist.

Alec could have gone home, it would have made more sense because apart from the first night, he had spent the rest of them alone in his own bed, but Magnus hadn’t said anything and they had been walking, holding hands and suddenly they were just here. “I think my mum likes you” Alec said, his head leaned back against the door, Magnus so close he could almost taste him, even with their scents dulled.

“She better, I plan on sticking around” Magnus chuckled.

Biting down on his tongue for a second, the world around Alec moved comfortably slow as his eyes stayed locked with Magnus’ “You’re not just saying that, are you?”

Magnus shook his head, so close now that their noses were almost touching.

“Good” Alec smiled as he pushed a little bit away from the door and closer to Magnus, eyes closed and his head tipped just slightly to the side. Stopping just before their lips met, Alec felt Magnus’ soft warm breath against his lips, the only thing he could hear was the sound of them breathing and somewhere far away some noise from the city. He wanted to kiss him, but they still hadn’t and he didn’t want to push, even his currently slowed mind managed to to keep up with that and he was just about to pull back when he felt Magnus’ hand against the side of his neck.

It was a gentle touch, Magnus’ fingertips brushing over the deflect rune on his neck before his hand moved to the back of his head. Ringed fingers brushing into his messy hair seconds before Magnus’ lips pressed ever so gently against his. The feeling of it, the soft and wetted lips moving with his was causing him to feel a mix of chaos and complete peace of mind all at once. Reaching around him, Alec pressed his hand flat against Magnus’ back before digging his fingers into the smooth fabric of his jacket. It felt amazing, it was everything Alec had imagined and more with Magnus tasting fresh and sweet like the drinks he’d had.

Alec was different, tasted different and felt different than anyone Magnus had ever kissed. He was special in every way and once their lips finally met in a proper kiss, sparks of electricity filled Magnus’ body, igniting every cell in him and causing him to sway slightly. Alec’s arms around him steadied them both and Magnus let a small sound of pleasure and happiness escape him as he buried his fingers in Alec’s thick dark hair. He was perfect and as much as he on some level wished he had just let the kiss happen after their first date, it felt deserved and honest now, built on something that would hold, even if very little time had passed.

When they pulled apart for air, Alec’s eyes looked glazed and he had a healthy warm glow about him that if anything made him look even better than before. “I want you to stay” Magnus heard himself whisper, his lips brushing against Alec’s as he did. He had felt so alone and so lost and just then, as they kissed properly for the first time, he felt like he was part of something. Like Alec had always been a part of him, but been missing and now he had finally returned.

“I don’t think it’d be smart if I wandered off now anyway” Alec hummed back in reply, his eyes still closed, enjoying the feel of Magnus so close, wanting and needing him to get closer.

Smiling, Magnus pulled a little back and cupped Alec’s face with his other hand. He had meant it more permanently, but it was soon, probably too soon so he just nodded. “You are perfect” he said as Alec opened his eyes again, his thumb brushing over his smooth cheek.

Alec could feel himself blush again, he was helpless not to whenever Magnus complimented him. Alec mirrored his feelings, so much that he was starting to wonder if he had been made for Magnus and that they weren’t just a match, but actually scientifically and spiritually meant to be. “You’re.. everything” Alec replied, finding it to be the only thing he could say that would describe what he was feeling, without saying those three words that even he understood were too early to say. To make sure he didn’t, Alec leaned in again and captured Magnus’ lips in a second and deeper kiss, melting in the Alpha’s arms as he returned it.

#####  **KENSINGTON, LONDON, UK.**

Slowly sipping his martini, Magnus listened to his old friend as he talked about some spell that one of the younger Warlocks in his area had messed up, apparently causing a blackout in parts of central London for over 2 hours some days before. Ragnor seemed dry and humourless to many people, but if you actually got to know him you would find out he could be one of the wittiest men you’d ever meet, so he was good company, he was also fiercely clever and overall just extremely kindhearted.

“...It ended with the Shadowhunters showing up, waving their primitive weapons around, shouting and creating all sorts of commotions, like usual”  Ragnor said, waving his hand dismissively at the mere thought of the group who had seemingly interfered.

Smiling against the rim of his glass, Magnus had another sip “They aren’t all bad”.

“You only say that now because of your Omega” Ragnor cut in deadpan, shaking his head.

Protesting by humming as he swallowed, Magnus waved a finger at him “that is simply not true,” he started as his throat was clear “I have never been as critical of them as you are, my dear.”

Ragnor just smiled at that, changing the subject “and how is he, this Shadowhunters of yours. I expected daily updates after all the noise you made.”

“He is fine.” Magnus stopped himself from going on, he could talk about Alec for hours on end, but he didn’t want to bore his friend.

Rolling his finger slowly through the air to indicate that he hadn’t heard enough, for once, Ragnor went back to his drink without commenting.

Taking a deep breath, Magnus rested the foot of his glass against his knee, smiling warmly as he thought about Alec. “He is different, kinder than you would expect from a Shadowhunter. He is smart and funny, hard working…” Magnus felt himself zone slightly out as he went on using probably half of all the positively charged words in the dictionary to explain just how fantastic Alec was. “...and gorgeous.” he finished, coming back to reality and lifting his glass again as he saw the friendly mocking expression on Ragnor’s face.

“I’m not sure you described a man or simply listed up all of the words in your vocabulary, but I _am_ happy for you” Ragnor said, showing his slightly more gentle side. “No wonder he is a looker though, that is something I will give the Nephilims, they are usually good looking, must be that ‘part angel’ bit that's working in their favour.”

“And what does that say about us?” Magnus asked, chuckling.

Lifting one hand dramatically, Ragnor let himself fall back deeper into the large chair he was occupying. “Look at me, I am green” he replied.

“Green and beautiful, my dear cabbage” Magnus corrected. Ragnor wasn’t self conscious and didn’t _need_ the compliment, but Magnus was more than willing to give it to him nonetheless.  

Giving a crooked smile, Ragnor brought his drink to his lips “and what does that make you?”

“Just beautiful” Magnus said and flashed him a wide grin. Ragnor laughed but Magnus paused as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Shifting in his seat to be able to pull it out, he looked at the screen and read the preview of the message he had received from Alec.

_‘We need to talk, can you come by the Institute?’_

Frowning at the cryptic message, Magnus read it once more, wondering what it was about. _‘We need to talk’_ had never meant anything good, but at the same time he couldn’t think of anything that could be wrong.

“Something the matter?” Ragnor asked, his tone concerned and it probably matched the look on Magnus’ face.

Not answering right away, Magnus looked at the message again. Alec had never asked him to come by the Institute apart from the two times he had asked for help, but when he had done that he had gone about it the ‘professional’ way, not just sent a message. “I got a message from Alexander, he said we need to talk about something” Magnus replied, his words leaving his mouth a little too slowly.

Ragnor let out an inhaling hiss and when Magnus looked at him he made a face.

“It’s early there, no more than 7am” Magnus said, mainly to himself. “I should probably go see what it’s about” he went on. He didn’t really worry, not even with Ragnor’s wordless comments on the matter, he just didn’t like things like this going unchecked.

Ragnor nodded and stood up politely as Magnus did, holding out his hand and taking the half empty glass off him. “Give him my best, my dear friend” he said, “he does you well”.

Magnus thanked Ragnor for the drink, company and kind words before he opened a portal, going straight to the institute.

#####  **IN NEW YORK**

Sitting still in the cold, bordering on freezing bath water, Alec was trying to stop his thoughts from running amok with what was happening. He had been awake for almost 30 minutes now and he was still boiling, his skin feeling like it was too tight. At first he hadn’t understood what actually happened, had been confused and worried. Waking up covered in sweat wasn’t unusual, it could be caused by a worrisome dream or nightmare or from something a bit more exciting and pleasurable, the latter had been the case this time, but it had been different.

Usually waking up from a dream like that meant you woke up hard, hot and bothered, but apart from that it would be business as usual; this time he had woken up burning hot and wet. The wetness had been what had initially freaked him out because he hadn’t ever produced Omega slick before and didn't know what it felt like until now. Slick was something Omegas who were preparing to go into heat or in heat produced. Omegas didn’t start having their heats until they had mated with an Alpha, something Alec hadn’t done so there was no reason he should be producing it. Having first panicked, Alec had gotten up and on shaky legs pulled the sheets of his bed and found new and clean ones. He could feel sweat running down his spine as he worked and his body was aching again, worse than it ever had done, even before meeting Magnus, but it wasn’t painful it was just a burning need, a desperation that clawed at his soul.

His scent was also different and he could sense it himself, meaning it must be strong, so to try to calm himself and the scent, he had ran himself a bath, a cold one. Before getting in, he had texted Magnus because he didn’t know who else to talk to about this. He also remembered to send a quick text to Underhill as well about needing to let Magnus into the Institute and show him to his room, no matter if Alec answered or not, if or when he came.

#####  **12 MINUTES AFTER THAT**

Shivering even though his skin was still feeling like it was on fire, Alec heard the door to his bedroom open and close before Magnus’ questioning and uncertain voice called out for him.

“Im in here” Alec replied, his teeth chattering slightly as he reached down and covered some of his body with his hands, the cold clear water doing nothing to hide his naked form.

Magnus had come as quickly as he possibly could, having been held up at the entrance to the Institute for a bit before a blonde man he couldn’t remember having seen before ordered the guards to step down and let him in. He hadn’t been thrilled about just entering Alec’s quarters without him seemingly being there, but he relaxed a bit as he heard the Omega’s voice.

Alec’s room was filled with his own scent and it was a lot heavier and harder to ignore than Magnus had thought it would be, but for some reason it was also different, even more appealing if that was possible. Biting his lip to hold back a wanting moan, Magnus walked over to the half open door and pushed it open, freezing on the spot as he saw Alec, almost fully submerged in clear water in the tub, completely naked. “I’m sorry, I thought you meant for me to come in” he said, doing his very best to keep his eyes on Alec’s and not let them wander down the other man’s naked body.

“I did” Alec replied, his lower lip almost dipping below the surface of the water as he spoke. He was trying to keep his scent under control as well as his body so he needed to keep all of his scent glands under water where they wouldn’t reach the air and fill the room. “It’s ok, I just need to keep cool” Alec explained, hoping he wasn’t making Magnus uncomfortable.

Unsure of what was going on, Magnus looked at Alec, worry filling his eyes as his stomach turned. “Are you feeling ok, sweetheart?” he asked, just now realising that Alec could have asked him here for help. Stepping closer, Magnus leaned down and balanced his weight on the ball of his feet as he reached out and lay his hand over Alec’s forehead, feeling just how warm he was. “You’re burning up”

Swallowing, Alec nodded. The movement causing ripples to form on the surface and move across the the full length of the tub. “I’m…” Alec suddenly felt unsure, he had sent Magnus a text almost on instinct and now that he was here he wasn’t sure why he had. He knew that when this happened, the first wave, he would have the possibility to go into heat within a few days when the second wave hit.

“You’re?” Magnus asked when Alec didn’t finish and instead went quiet, leaning his arms on the edge of the tub, his fingertips dipped into the absolutely freezing water and a new wave of worry washed over him.

“I think I’m going to go into heat” Alec mumbled, his voice low and if he could have felt warmer than he already did he was sure he would have.

Magnus froze, for the second time in less than a few minutes. When he finally managed to scramble his thoughts together he looked wide eyed at Alec whose own eyes were fixed on something under water and not on him. “How?”

“I don’t know” Alec said, feeling the frustration of it all building. “I don’t know what to do, I haven’t experienced this before and it’s… weird”.

Magnus had never been with an Omega in heat, never even been close to one that was about to. Heat was something only mated Omegas went through, with a few exceptions it could be triggered by being with a matched Alpha sexually, but him and Alec had only kissed. Sure, that night after the drinks with Alec’s family it had been a lot of it and their hands had been exploring the other’s body, but nothing below the fabric of their clothing, so this made no sense. “Are you sure?”

Narrowing his eyes, Alec looked straight at Magnus “of course I am.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that” Magnus hadn’t meant to offend Alec, he knew that the Omega knew his own body better than anyone else could know it, but because he couldn’t see a logical explanation for Alec going into heat, his mind was still going though all the other options. “What do you want to do?” Magnus didn’t know the specifics of what happened if an Omega didn’t go into heat, but from what he understood, there was a warning period (which was what Alec was going though now) and then there was a start period which would take place within a few days. If they then chose to have sex, Alec’s heat would start and if not, they would ‘disconnect’, their bodies would go back to how they were before they met and matched before everything returning to normal again after a few days.  

Alec bit his teeth together. He knew what he wanted, he had wanted it from that very first day they had met and this didn’t change anything for him, but he didn’t want it to change anything for Magnus either. If they were going to take this further, he wanted it to be because Magnus wanted it too, not because he was going into heat. As soon as Magnus asked him though, his mind was creating countless scenarios on how it would happen, what it would feel like and his cock was throbbing painfully under his hands that were covering it under water. “I don’t know” he lied, because he didn’t want to push, not accidentally or on purpose.  

“Ok” Magnus said and looked at him. He was as inexperienced with this as Alec and really didn’t know what to say about it.

They both fell silent after that, Alec just staring into the nothingness in front of him while Magnus looked at him, though seeming somewhat lost in thought. Alec didn’t want this to become an issue between them, they were doing great, better than great actually. A part of him had hoped that Magnus would have reacted differently, that maybe he had been thinking about it before and that this was good. “What do you want?” Alec asked, feeling nervous about it all.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry” Magnus replied softly, “I don’t know what I’m doing here, this is all very new to me” he explained, apologizing because it was like he could feel Alec’s reaction, his disappointment maybe, or maybe it was just in his head.  

Turning his head to look at him, Alec felt dizzy still, Magnus’ scent keeping him a little calm actually, which was strange as he had expected it to drive him insane, but maybe it was because it was the first wave and not the start of his actual heat. “New? You’ve never..?”

“I told you, hun. I have never been mated with anyone, I’ve never…” Magnus trailed off, moving his hand up to gently push some of Alec’s hair back, his hair damp with sweat as his skin burned against Magnus’ fingertips. “I thought that I’d know what to do when it happened, that instincts would kick in.”

Leaning into Magnus’ touch, his hand feeling comfortable against his skin, almost cool, like he was the cure. Closing his eyes, Alec tried to breathe only through his nose, feeling a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he felt Magnus’ lips against his temple, opening his eyes in time to see Magnus as he leaned back. “I feel better with you here” Alec admitted.

“Yeah?” Magnus smiled and felt a comforting feeling spread from deep in his chest at those words. He wanted nothing but to make Alec feel better and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. “Does it hurt?”

Looking at Magnus though slightly glazed eyes, Alec bit his lip and nodded “It’s not pain-pain, it’s just…” unable to blush, he lowered his eyes for a few seconds before looking up at him again “my body is kind of throbbing or something” Alec finished, hoping he would know what he meant.

Letting out a small sigh, Magnus felt some new emotion brew inside of him, something protective. It was normal for both Alphas and Omegas to get fiercely protective of their mate, but they weren’t mated yet so he hadn’t expected it and his feelings were a little confusing. “Does it help sitting in that freezing water?” he asked softly, moving his hand down his cheek, half underwater.

Feeling his heartbeat almost painfully hard in his chest, Alec made a face as a reply. He wasn’t sure it was actually helping, he still felt as warm, it was just something he had tried to cool down.

“But you said I helped? A little?” Magnus continued, not wanting Alec to get sick as he could easily imagine he would if he sat like this for too long, it couldn’t be good for his body.

Alec nodded at that, Magnus did help.

“Then what do you say you get up and we go have a cuddle instead? You aren’t in heat yet, so it should be fine” Magnus reassured him. He was sure Alec would smell all kinds of wonderful, based on what his room alone smelt like, but he would be fine as long as he knew Alec was.

Nodding again, Alec bit back a whimper as he shifted a little in the bath before starting to get up.

#####  **WRAPPED UP UNDER THE COVERS**

Lying on his back in Alec’s bed, all covered up in duvets and pillows, Magnus relaxed as he gently traced out little lines against Alec’s arm. The other man was still naked and wrapped up around him, his head resting on his chest as he hummed softly. He wasn’t as warm anymore, still more than normal, but far from what he had been earlier and his breathing was slow and calm. Alec’s scent had hit him like a ton of bricks when he first got out of the bath and Magnus had needed a minute to regain control of his mind before they made it to Alec’s bed, but that too had calmed and his scent was slightly dulled down again now.

Magnus had been thinking as they lay there, all wrapped up with each other. He had been the one to suggest they wait and take it slow and now he was unsure of how to word what he was feeling without it coming off like he only wanted this because of Alec’s upcoming heat. “I want this.. If you want it” Magnus spoke softly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it every day since they they first met, but he had wanted it to be special; but in all fairness, any time with Alec would be.

Without lifting his head from Magnus’ chest, Alec just smiled as he felt himself relax even more. “I want it” he whispered in a reply. Breathing in him in, Alec yawned as he enjoyed the small loving patterns traced out against his skin. Alec was glad his instincts had told him to get Magnus here, he was enjoying the closeness between them and the feeling of love and care he felt through Magnus’ actions as they both lay there in silence and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting.  
> You can find me on twitter as [@RedMoonWarlock](https://twitter.com/RedMoonWarlock)  
> For this fic, please use #TLSfic on twitter so I can see!
> 
> Next chapter will be up 30th May  
> This story is going to have five and not only four chapters as I initially said.


	4. Belonging

#####  **EATING OUT**

Pushing one of his last pieces of maki around on his plate with the chopstick, Magnus was feeling a little bit nervous as he listened to Alec talk about how his day had gone. Alec’s scent was wonderful, ever since he had first gotten that ‘warning signal’ of his upcoming heat, his scent had been magical and to put it mildly, was distracting. As Alec talked about a mission he had recently been on with Jace, Magnus nodded as he listened in silence. He knew of Shadowhunters and had done even before he met Alec, but the degree of the actual amount of work they did was new to him. 

“Did you get everything sorted?” Alec asked before balancing a piece of nigiri between the chopsticks he had just started to learn how to use, chewing slowly after having managed to feed himself the piece as he looked at Magnus who looked a little dazed, maybe a little lost in thought. 

Nodding, Magnus swallowed back his food before replying “I did. Catarina will be stepping up and helping, I’m fully confident in her ability to do so” he said honestly, glad that there had been no issue getting his duties covered for the days he would be away with Alec. Catarina could be the High Warlock of the world if she wanted to, she had the compassion and strength, but she just found her talents best suited to help Mundanes in their hospitals. “Alexander, I was wondering..” Magnus started and put his chopsticks down, reaching out across the table and resting his hand half way there, waiting for Alec to take it. 

A little confused by the sudden shift of tone, Alec without thinking reached for Magnus’ hand, feeling the warmth of it against his own as he gave it a gentle squeeze. They were in a Mundane sushi restaurant, but Mundanes like Downworlders and Shadowhunters had Alphas and Omegas so they had chosen a table in the corner of the restaurant, as far away from others as they could get. “What is it?” Alec asked, feeling worried, the look on Magnus’ face unreadable to him. 

Breathing slowly, Magnus held onto Alec’s hand as he juggled the words he wanted to say in his head, trying to find the best way to word them. He didn’t think Alec would turn him down or away, but it was still partly scary to bring it up. “I know we’ve just met and that it’s all gone by very quickly, quicker than we had planned even, but..” He smiled softly, the look on Alec’s face was adorable. “With your somewhat unexpected heat coming up in just a few days, something I had thought would come after, or later” Magnus corrected himself, keeping eye contact as he spoke softly. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to become my mate, officially I mean.” 

Magnus’ mouth felt dry the second he said it. He hadn’t expected things to go by like this when he first met Alec, he had expected it to take longer, for them to have more time, but the universe wanted it differently and Magnus wasn’t really complaining. The plan had been, meet Alec, get to know him, hopefully at one point court him and like in a fairytale; sweep him off his feet. He had thought that if they got that far, they would slowly become more intimate and then he would ask him to be his mate before they slept together, or soon after and then they would be here were they were now, days before one of Alec’s heat; but that was not the case. 

Feeling like his heart was in his throat, finding it almost a little bit difficult to breathe, Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ hand when he heard what the other was asking him. He knew Magnus cared, that he wanted this, but part of Alec had felt like maybe he had wanted it more. Given with how Magnus had asked for them to wait that first night and how Alec had been the first to initiate everything new since that first phone call; this was unexpected, but most definitely welcome.

Biting his lip, Alec’s eyes watered as he looked at Magnus. He couldn’t believe his luck matching up with him. He was perfect to him in every way, Alec knew they were supposed to be together but to hear that Magnus wanted them to actually be mated, officially, was making him tingle with absolute happiness. “Yes” Alec blurted out, not giving himself enough time for his mind to form a proper sentence. A part of him wanted to crawl over the table and plant himself on Magnus’ lap, grab a hold of him and never let him go. 

“Yes?” Magnus wasn’t sure what he had expected, maybe some more words, but the one he received did the job.

“Yes” Alec replied, nodding along to show also without words that this was what he wanted. They wouldn’t have time to make it official before his heat, usually there was a ceremony and as much as Alec didn’t care about that part, he kind of wanted everyone to know that Magnus was his. “You meant now, right?” He asked. 

Chuckling at the urgency in Alec’s tone and on his face, Magnus nodded. They could wait, it would have made sense to, but they were way past that already so why even pretend. They were special, Alec was special, why wait? He wanted to make him his mate, make an honest man out of him as they would have said back when he was a youngling. “But I don’t think we should rush it before your heat,” 

“I know we can’t, my mother wouldn’t be too happy if we did it with only a few days notice” Alec interrupted “but, we could do it unofficially, during my heat?” Alec had to focus to loosen his grip on Magnus’ hand, not wanting to hurt him. 

Not letting go of his hand, Magnus stood up and walked around the small table, taking a seat next to Alec, pulling one leg up to be able to face the other man. “You want me to mark you?” he asked, locking eyes with Alec, needing to know that he truly wanted it. A mate bite wasn’t official, their blood needed to be mixed under a chant or a spell for them to be truly bonded, but a mate-bite never faded, could never be taken back. 

Nodding, Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus softly, finally being near enough to do so and caving to his want to feel the other man’s lips against his. “I do” he whispered against Magnus’ lips, feeling them ghost over his and shivering as Magnus closed the distance between them for a second time as they deepened their kiss, not caring where they were, only about each other. 

#####  **ON THE THREE SEATER SOFA**

Lying between Magnus’ legs, one hand resting on his soon-to-be Alpha’s chest, Alec was keeping their lips busy as soft classical music played in the background. As soon as they had started being more intimate, kissing and touching, Alec was finding it hard to keep his hands and lips to himself. It wasn’t an urgent need, it was more like something inside of him just wanted to connect with Magnus and because they hadn’t slept together yet, it was what his body wanted; the next step so to say. 

Combing his ringed fingers though Alec’s thick hair, Magnus was almost softly purring against the younger man’s lips as he let the Omega control the kiss, taking the lead. Everything he was and could be was new to him, but he knew that somehow it was even more unknown territory for Alec who had admitted that he had kissed someone before, but that that had been as far as it had gone. Feeling Alec’s hardening member through his trousers as the Shadowhunter rubbed against him, Magnus let out a throaty moan, his fingers tugging Alec’s hair which made him pull back looking at him a little questioning. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Alec asked, concerned at the sudden grip of his hair that he had taken as a signal to pull back. 

Magnus quickly shook his head, smiling and taking in the sight of Alec’s slightly swollen lips, possibly from the hours of them kissing, his facial hair probably not helping as it most likely tickled and irritated the skin around his mouth after a certain amount of time. “No, darling, of course not, it’s more that you are doing everything right and I got caught up” he smiled, wondering if his own lips looked like Alec’s, finding that he thought they looked inviting like that. 

Letting out a relieved sigh, Alec relaxed a little back on top of Magnus, liking the feel of the other man’s excitement pressing against his own when they were positioned like that. Holding himself a little up to be able to look at Magnus, Alec gave a weak smile feeling a little shy about what he was about to say, but also safe enough with the other man to still go through with it. “I’m a little nervous” he admitted, keeping eye contact. 

“About this?” Magnus was a little confused, they weren’t doing anything they hadn’t done for the last few days. Keeping his hand in the Shadowhunter’s hair, he played with some of the dark strands as waited for him to explain further. 

Shaking his head first, Alec paused for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. “No, well in parts this, but maybe more about my heat. I don’t want to do anything wrong, if that makes any sense?” 

Smiling gently, Magnus nodded “I can understand that, this is all very new. I’ve only ever read about this, but I don’t think you’ll have to worry, I can’t see how you could do anything wrong” he said, emphasising the last bit as he didn’t want Alec to worry unnecessarily about what was going to happen. “I think when it happens it will happen naturally, but if you are worried I’m more than happy to talk about it if you think that would help?” 

Letting out a slow breath of air, Alec’s lips curled up in a crooked smile. “It’s more about it being the first time. I know I’ll be in control and that it’s not as bad as many make it sound like, I won’t be a drooling mess, but I just..” he trailed off. It wasn’t so much that it would happen during his heat, it was more that he had wanted his first time to be a little different, happen more naturally, like if they let this moment move on to the next. Maybe it was stupid to worry about that, a first time apparently wasn’t all it it was cracked up to be and based on the little information he had found about first times happening during a heat, it was said to be easier for an Omega, but still. 

“But what, sweetheart?” Magnus looked up at Alec through wondering eyes, the younger man looking like he was still thinking. 

Leaning down and pressing his lips against Magnus’ slightly sore looking ones, Alec smiled again. “I pictured my first time to be more like this, or maybe a little more stumbling through doors while pulling each other’s clothes off” he hummed against Magnus’ lips, it wasn’t against any law to hint, was it? 

Humming as he was kissed for a second time, Magnus ran his free hand down Alec’s side, feeling his lean muscle under his thin shirt, blessing the Shadowhunter’s workout routine. “And how long have you thought about this?” Magnus purred against his lips between kisses, moving his hand around to the small of Alec’s back and pressing his body firmly down against his own again.  

“From the moment I first saw you” Alec chuckled back, two words making it in between the small but teasing kisses. Magnus’ action causing him to swallow back a groan, his body reacting to Magnus in ways his body never had with anyone else, ever.  

Pulling one of his legs up to push them into slightly different angles, causing their lower bodies to rub beautifully against each other, Magnus kept his eyes closed as he let himself get caught up in Alec’s slowly deepening scent. “That’s not  _ that _ long” 

“Ok, maybe a bit longer” Alec admitted, pulling his upper body a little up to allow himself to look at Magnus, a small gasp pressing past his lips as the Warlock pushed his hips up and rolled them against his “but it wasn't until you I had a clear picture of who I was with”. Biting his lip, Alec let out a second whimper before crashing their lips together again, their previous cuddle quickly turning into something else. 

#####  **NOT THAT MUCH LATER**

Almost tripping a little as he walked backwards, Magnus chuckled into their kiss as Alec lead them into the bedroom. He had already pulled off Alec’s shirt and his hands moved to his trousers, unbuttoning them the best he could while still moving towards the bed. Letting go for a second to let Alec pull off his shirt that he had unbuttoned on the way, Magnus let it fall to the floor, shuffling his feet over it but not caring as the back of his feet hit the edge of the bed. 

Stopping, they both stood there fumbling with each others trousers while not breaking the new kiss until they managed to pull them down, their knees bumping (which made them both laugh) as they clumsily stepped out of them. It was exciting and new and Alec was sure his heart would beat right out of his chest if given the chance as Magnus broke the contact and sat back on the bed, pushing himself back onto the firm mattress. 

Looking at Alec though lust filled eyes, Magnus watched as the Shadowhunter climbed onto the bed and came up between his legs, pressing his body down on top of his as soon as their lips met again. Reaching around Alec, feeling his warm skin against his fingers, Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist, keeping him locked in place and moaning into the kiss as Alec rolled his hips, creating beautiful friction. Alec’s scent was stronger than normal, the sweet smell of honey and arousal filled the air around Magnus making him dizzy with want. 

Rolling them both over, Alec lay flat on the bed with Magnus straddling him and when Magnus pulled back for air, looking down at him, Alec felt like he was close to passing out. Magnus was gorgeous, his eyes were different, the normally dark brown irises of his eyes were a mix of bright orange and yellow and his pupils were thin slits, like a cats. Captivated by them, Alec felt a shudder spread though his body when Magnus’ eyes met his, something that looked like doubt shining in the Warlock’s eyes. Unable to find any words to describe how beautiful he found him, Alec let out a small gasp as he reached up, happy when Magnus leaned against his touch as he brushed his thumb over his cheek. “You’re so beautiful” slipped passed Alec’s lips as he moved his hand around to the back of Magnus’ neck, pulling him back down into a new kiss. 

Letting Alec take control, Magnus felt a wave of relief flood though him at Alec’s words. He hadn’t realised his glamour had dropped until it was too late and Alec had been staring up at him. He wasn’t ashamed of his Warlock mark, but it was something private that he didn’t share with anyone unless he needed to and though he hadn’t wanted to keep it from Alec, it just hadn’t ever felt like the right time. Deepening the kiss, Magnus felt a strong feeling of happiness from not just being accepted but loved by Alec for who he was, the real him. 

Moaning as Alec’s hands grab a film hold of his cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze, Magnus rolled his hips back against them, needing desperately to get rid of the fabric between them. Leaving a trail of kisses along Alec’s jaw, Magnus moved down his body, leaving soft but wanting kisses down his neck over the deflection rune, over his chest and stomach until he reached the waistband of the younger man’s boxers, pulling them down to reveal his hard manhood. 

Gasping as Magnus undressed him, Alec felt the cool air in the room against his skin as his boxers were pulled down. Alec pushed his head back as Magnus not long after took him into his mouth, groaning as he sucked him deep. The warmth of his mouth and the soft wetness of his tongue was something completely different from anything he had felt before and it was almost overwhelming as Magnus started bobbing his head, also using his hands to pleasure him. 

Gripping the sheets, Alec was unable to not thrust up into the welcoming mouth, he felt like he was going insane from the pleasure. Feeling a familiar build of warmth in the pit of his stomach, Alec cursed his inexperience as he stuttered out Magnus’ name, needing him to stop so he wouldn’t come and end it too soon. 

Letting Alec’s member slip from his mouth before looking up at him, Magnus smiled in a haze of lust up at the Shadowhunter who had an adorable pink blush covering his cheeks and chest, his lips parted and eyes looking just as filled with want as his own. Crawling back up over him, Magnus didn’t waste any time as with the flick of his hand he magically removed his own underwear, and straddled Alec again, feeling his still wet shaft press against his cheeks. 

Running his hands up Magnus’ thighs, Alec grunted wantonly as Magnus leaned down over him again, their lips brushing as Magnus spoke out his words of wanting Alec while he rocked back against Alec’s cock. Grabbing a firm hold of Magnus’ hips, Alec pushed up against him, feeling like the entire world was spinning around as he gave in to what he felt like he needed. Some Alphas didn’t do this, he knew because he had overheard people talk, but it was something he knew he wanted and to hear Magnus say he did too only confirmed that they actually were a perfect match.

Magnus lifted up onto his knees straddling Alec, having magically lubed himself up but chosen to give the Omega a bit of a show by showing off as he prepared himself using his fingers. Alec’s wanting hands has moved all over his body, finally finding his erection and his surprisingly skilled hand had made Magnus desperately buck his hips forward while throwing his head back, moaning. 

Reaching down between their bodies, Magnus grabbed a hold of Alec’s length, positioning it before pushing down over him, moaning as he let his head drop back, feeling the way Alec’s body quivered beneath him. To fit so perfectly together like this made his breath quicken even more about how amazing it would feel after they had mated.

Alec had to bite his lip as Magnus began rocking his hips, the heat and pressure around his cock was bringing him so close to the edge already, but he didn’t want it to end yet. He let Magnus ride him a little while longer, letting the other find his pleasure in the position before he felt ready to push back. The first press of his hips upwards and he had Magnus choking on a gasp of pure ecstasy as he must’ve hit something deep within him. 

Magnus had his hands now linked with Alec’s as they pressed into his hips, the motions as they moved their bodies in sync and the sounds he was pulling from the man below him had him start to leak with need already. Alec was rubbing against his prostate with every thrust and it had his own movements judder and jolt as he chased his release. It had been a long time since Magnus had done this with anyone and even though it was his first time, Alec was treating him so wonderfully that he almost felt sorry for the world that no one had ever had the chance to experience Alec like this before.

A whimper left Alec’s lips after what felt like both forever and no time at all, he was getting dangerously close and he wanted more. Their eyes had been locked and he didn’t even need to say a word for the other to understand what he wanted, he smiled up through heavy breathing and wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders as the Alpha leant down to him. Their lips pushing together as they swallowed each others sounds. Alec used the position to take a little of the control back and push up with a little more vigour, enjoying that he was able to cause Magnus pleasure, all his nerves from before were gone.

While rocking together in the tight proximity, Magnus’ cock was rubbing over Alec’s stomach, causing a new friction. He opened his mouth, about to let Alec know he was almost there when he felt the Omega moan out and grip him tightly, he caught the look of bliss on his face and felt himself follow close behind, painting their abdomens with the result of their love making. 

Alec’s breathing was heavy and his body had never felt so relaxed as he came down, Magnus had dropped to the side of him and they traded slow and breathless kisses, not needing to exchange words as their smiles and eyes full of happiness and content was enough. Alec couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks as Magnus pulled away a little, the room far too hot to be pressed together but he had taken Alec’s hand and was now pressing a kiss to the back of it.

After a few more minutes of awed and fond stares, Alec drifted off to sleep while Magnus stayed awake for a little bit longer, unable to take his eyes off the sleeping man next to him, wondering how he ever got so lucky. Still holding onto Alec’s hands as he was slowly having to give into the needs of his tired body and sleep, Magnus knew all the years he had waited for someone, for Alec, was worth it. 

#####  **ON TANGLED SHEETS**

Pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s shoulder, Magnus pushed himself up sitting. It was already mid-day but Alec had just blinked his eyes open, looking ruffled but relaxed and content, eyes smiling up at him. “Can you stay?” Magnus asked lazily, his words soft and drawn out as he leaned his upper body weight on one hand pushed into the mattress, his other hand moving to Alec’s exposed chest, running over it and feeling his chest hair tickle against his palm.

Giving a crooked apologetic smile, Alec shook his head. He wanted more than anything to just stay in bed with Magnus all day, but with his heat coming up he needed to get things sorted at the Institute. He needed to talk with Jace and also Underhill who would be the one running the show while he was away. “I’ll try to come here as soon as I can though” he smiled, hoping it would be enough for the other man. Magnus looked like he was glowing and the twinkle in his eyes sent a shiver down his spine; how could anyone be  _ this _ beautiful? 

Giving a small pout, Magnus let himself drop back down. “How long until you have to be at the Institute?” 

Exchanging positions with Magnus, Alec pushed himself up before leaning over the edge of the bed, seeing his trousers and with a little effort leaned down to pick it up without having to get out of bed, getting his phone out of the pocket. Clicking the button to light up the screen he saw the time and let out a small grunt “A little over an hour… maybe” he sighed, at least happy to see he had no messages or missed calls, the Institute must be doing fine and he silently gave himself some of the credit for that, if you ran it well it would also run smoothly when you weren’t there to micro-manage everything. 

“A little over an hour? That means we have time for breakfast” Magnus mumbled to himself as he looked at Alec from his new position, flat on his back on the bed. “Let's go out and eat, I want something fresh and tasty” he moved his hand over and let his fingertips brush against Alec’s naked hip, finding himself almost gravitating towards the Shadowhunter, wanting to be near enough to always be able to touch him. 

Rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes, Alec moved and leant down over Magnus, pressing a soft loving kiss against his lips, smiling against them. “It’s late, I’m not sure you’ll find somewhere serving fresh breakfast at this hour” he teased, nudging his nose against the older man’s. 

Humming softly against Alec’s lips, Magnus pulled back and winked at him. “It should be about 7am in Paris”. 

#####  **PARIS, FRANCE.**

Sitting across from Magnus, their table was positioned by the window of a small cafe, giving them a great view of the street outside where Mundanes were making their way to work, Alec smiled gently. They had eaten some freshly baked croissants, cheese, fruit and berries and they were both now nursing their second cup of coffee, a blend much better than the limited amounts of cups Alec had ever had before. They had talked, their conversation relaxed and soft, but they had probably spent more time just looking at each other than anything else. 

Breathing slowly, just enjoying Alec’s company, Magnus was glad they had found this particular cafe. It was small, it only had about five tables, four of them occupied but everyone inside was speaking in lowered tones, respecting each other’s need for a quiet morning. There was no one rushing around shouting, no one seemingly in a hurry and the little sound around them was some quiet music mixed in with a low hum of Mundanes speaking French, a language Magnus found very lyrically pleasing, so it was all good.

“Can we stay here, like this, forever?” Magnus purred, reaching out across the table and taking Alec’s that was already relaxing there. When Alec moved his hand to let their fingers entwine, Magnus felt that welcoming thud in his chest as his heart beat just that little bit harder. He wished they could, he wished they could just leave everything behind and move there, spend every morning eating breakfast in small cafe’s like this one and every night drinking wine, talk and make love. When had he turned into such a hopeless romantic?

Rubbing his thumb over Magnus’, Alec smiled, liking the idea and letting his mind wander to a world where they could do that before bringing his thoughts back to reality. “I wish we could, but we can and should come here again, I like it here” Alec hummed, a soft chuckle bubbling in his stomach. He was just so happy and it was weird almost because he had of course pictured himself finding someone someday, someone who would eventually become his mate, but he had never in his wildest dreams dared to think it would be  _ this _ good. “With you” Alec added a second later, biting his lip and holding back a laugh himself when Magnus chuckled; the both of them hyper aware of how fluffy they were being. 

“I think I could enjoy myself anywhere on this planet as long as I was with you” Magnus replied, turning the fluffiness up another level, his shoulders and chest shaking slightly as he laughed silently “but Paris  _ is _ stunning, almost as beautiful as you.” 

“Ok ok, that's pushing it” Alec laughed, lifting his cup and having a sip of his still warm coffee before placing it back down, the cup making a hollow sound as it met with the saucer. They had been talking like this since they came there, but there were limits to how fluffy they could be without it almost becoming a parody. “Are you doing anything today?” Alec asked, changing the subject. 

“I have another meeting with Catarina, but apart from that I am free unless something happens, so I will be sitting at home all sad and alone waiting for you” Magnus teased, mockingly pouting. 

Shaking his head, Alec gave his hand a squeeze “Are you just saying that to make me rush back to yours at the first chance I get?” Alec laughed. 

“Yes” Magnus admitted with a smile before retreating his hand to grab his cup with both of his hands. It was almost completely full, Magnus having spent too much time lost in conversation with Alec to remember to drink. Careful not to let the foam of his cafe au lait stick to his upper lip, Magnus took a sip before placing his cup back down, glancing at the time. Alec would have to leave soon. “In all seriousness, I hope the meeting with Underhill goes well, do take your time” he said, knowing Alec knew but wanting to actually say it out loud as to emphasize his opinion, that Alec’s life away from him also was important and that he in no way wanted to actually take him away from his job, friends and family. 

Seeing Magnus glance at the phone on the table showing the time, Alec did too and saw how late it was. “Thank you, sorry I need to go” he sounded a little deflated, feeling so as well. “Would you mind opening a portal for me once you’ve finished your coffee?” 

“We’ll both go” Magnus replied as he stood up. He didn’t need to finish his coffee, even if he wanted to drag out every second, he knew they could come back any time and was positive they actually would. “Come on darling” he said, holding out his hand for Alec and not many minutes later they were walking hand in hand down the street, having decided that a five minute stroll in the beautiful waking city wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting.  
> You can find me on twitter as [@RedMoonWarlock](https://twitter.com/RedMoonWarlock)  
> For this fic, please use #TLSfic on twitter so I can see!
> 
> Next, and last chapter will be up next week.


End file.
